Mi eterna razón
by RinPink Susaiyajin
Summary: Cuando conoces a una persona bajo circunstancias nada agradables ni siquiera imaginas en cuán importante puede volverse en tu vida, pero no siempre las cosas son como se planean y los giros del destino pueden conducirte a sacrificar todo por el ser que amas, sobre todo cuando eres la única persona que puede salvarle la vida. U.A [Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar. Lemon]
1. Nuestro primer encuentro

Hola queridas lectoras, les informo que hace mucho tiempo que esta historia la había escrito, pero nunca la terminé y bueno, hoy decidí borrarla de mi página, editarla y volverla a subir hasta darle fin, espero sea de su agrado volver a leerla.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo I: Nuestro primer encuentro**

Viajaba en su coche deportivo último modelo fabricado por su misma empresa, era el auto con tecnología más avanzada que cualquier otro que existía en el mercado, su compañía lo introdujo al público y tan enorme fue su éxito en ventas que la Capsule Corporation se había convertido en la industria distribuidora más grande e importante del mundo, siendo una fábrica masiva productora de muchos artefactos y que otras empresas tenían que depender de esta para no caer en el fracaso. Bulma, se sentía en la cima de mundo.

Iba conduciendo con su vista al frente y ambas manos sobre el volante del auto, escuchó timbrar su teléfono dos o tres veces hasta que lo tomo y contestó.- _Hola, buenos días._ \- respondió al tiempo que presionaba el freno para detener su coche frente a un semáforo que había colocado luz roja, siendo ella la primera de la fila de autos.

- _Hola Bulma, ¿Cómo estás?_ \- preguntó su amiga.

\- _Milk, ahora estoy muy bien, no es por ser grosera pero estoy en medio de un tráfico terrible y necesito llegar pronto a la oficina de papá porque hoy serán presentados los futuros socios al más reciente proyecto_.- comentó la peliazul al ver pasar el último coche frente a ella, lentamente giró el volante hacia la izquierda cuando el semáforo dio luz verde.

\- _Lo siento Bulma es que…_ \- comenzó la joven pelinegra a balbucear mientras sentía un nudo en su garganta ahogar sus palabras.

\- _Amiga si quieres puedes ir a mi casa a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, pero ahora no puedo atenderte_.- afirmó muy apenada por la situación mientras cruzaba la calle.

- _Pero… es que Goku… Goku…_ \- siguió diciendo la muchacha sin prestar atención a las palabras de su amiga.

\- _Bueno Milk, te veo entonces en mi oficina a las dos de la tarde allá podremos hablar con más tranquilidad, adiós._ \- dijo sintiéndose un poco mal por ella, pero es que en verdad no podía distraer ahora con nada, tenía mucho en mente e iba con unos minutos de retraso. Cuando colgó el teléfono bajó un momento la vista para ver hacía abajo al apagarlo ya que había olvidado su manos libres por la prisa con la que salió de su casa, en ese momento el semáforo se puso en rojo, estaba distraída hasta el momento en que escuchó de repente un sonido ensordecedor que la dejó con una pitido en su oído y sintió la bolsa de aire de su auto golpearle el rostro. Con los ojos cerrados se sintió aturdida, no tenía idea de lo que había pasado y lo primero que sintió fue a su cuerpo temblar un poco.

Se armó un gran alboroto por el accidente de tránsito que había ocurrido, salía humo por los laterales del capote del auto, una llanta se saltó del eje y era un destrozo total. Bulma a como pudo se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, abrió la puerta y salió del coche lentamente para ver qué había sucedido, tambaleó un poco ya que quedo muy aturdida después del impacto, se sostuvo de la puerta del coche, su vista estaba nublada pero luego se normalizó y entonces pudo visualizar todo, ella se había distraído unos segundos y colisionó de frente con otro auto, la capucha, el parachoques frontal y las luces del otro vehículo estaban completamente destruidas, sin contar con los múltiples moretones en su cuerpo. Se sintió fatal, ya nada podía salirle peor en su ajetreado día. No eran ni las ocho de la mañana y ya estaba metida en grandes problemas.

Vegeta bajo de su coche con una contusión en su frente que sangraba de apoco siendo causada al golpearse contra el parabrisas a causa del impacto. Observó el automóvil, vio a la causante del accidente y se dirigió a ella.

\- ¡Oye, estúpida mira lo que has hecho! ¿En qué venías pensando? ¡Eres una tonta!- fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca. Él era un hombre profesional y dueño de una gran empresa productora de motores antimateria que elaboraban para otra compañía dedicada a fabricar naves espaciales novedosas.

La peliazul al escucharlo que la insultaba sintió su sangre hervir, abrió grande sus ojos e infló sus cachetes colérica.- ¡No me hables así imbécil! Ciertamente tuve la culpa y responderé por ello, pero no vengas a insultarme cretino.- contestó a su defensa totalmente furiosa. ¡Amh! Pues que se había creído ese hombre para venir a hablarle así y mucho menos a insultarla de buenas a primeras.

\- ¡Cállate! Mujer estúpida, ahora dime que puedes hacer al respecto o te demando.- aseguró Vegeta mirándola de pies a cabeza.

De pronto llegó la policía de tránsito a asegurar el perímetro y evitar otro accidente. Se estacionaron tres patrullas alrededor de los autos chocados y pasaron una banda amarilla al contorno del lugar de los hechos.

\- Señorita, ¿Es usted la dueña del auto color rojo?- preguntó un oficial dirigiéndose a la joven.

\- Sí, señor soy yo.- respondió ella un poco nerviosa mientras mordía su labio inferior, sabía que se había metido en un problemón. Por otra parte, estaba más retrasada que nunca, los asistentes a la reunión estarían furiosos con su inasistencia.

\- Tendrá que acompañarnos, me informan que usted infringió las leyes de tránsito y tendrá que responder por ello.- dijo el hombre totalmente serio sacando una libreta de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

\- Si lo sé oficial, no es necesario que me lleve con usted, yo pagaré todos los gastos que sean necesarios.- afirmó Bulma sintiéndose un poco mal por el alboroto y lesiones causadas al tipo del otro auto.

\- ¡Oh!, Está bien, entonces no habrá que llevar esto a tramites mayores.- indicó el oficial.-Me parece usted muy conocida.- agregó al verla más de cerca.

\- Ummm ¿Y quién cree usted que soy?- preguntó Bulma sintiéndose más tranquila por no tener que acompañar al tipo.

\- Se parece mucho a la heredera de la Corporation Capsule, yo no la conozco en persona pero si he visto muchas fotografías de ella en revista y periódicos, es bastante famosa.- afirmó el oficial mientras llenaba unos papeles.

Oigan ustedes ¿Qué tanto hacen eh? Necesito irme pronto y que esta endiablada mujer pague los destrozos, no pienso quedarme como si nada.- interrumpió Vegeta acercándose a la pareja.

Bulma rodó los ojos un poco fastidiada con la actitud altanera y arrogante del tipo, era cierto que ella había tenido la culpa del destrozo de su auto, pero ya se había hecho cargo, él no tenía por qué dirigirse a ella de aquella forma tan grosera, bufó por lo bajo y decidió hacer lo más inteligente. Ignorarlo. El oficial no dijo nada y continuó con su conversación tan amena.

\- No me parezco, yo soy Bulma Briefs.- contestó con orgullo la mujer dedicándole una sonrisa al policía.

\- ¡Oh, Dios! Es un placer señorita Bulma, jamás creí poder conocerla, es usted más hermosa en persona.- Aduló emocionado el hombre.- Creo que ya puede irse, no hay problema.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Deberás oficial! Muchas gracias, con lo retrasada que estoy necesito llegar pronto a la empresa.- habló emocionada la chica por haber salido sin daños mayores del caso _, ser famosa no es del todo malo,_ pensó al momento manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Y a mí quien va a pagarme todo esto?- preguntó Vegeta señalando su auto, o lo que quedaba de él.

\- ¡Ya! No hagas más escándalos, pasa por la Corporation Capsule para darte un cheque y asunto arreglado.- presumió Bulma.

De repente aparecieron de cuatro a seis camionetas de donde bajaron unos veinte reporteros con múltiples cámaras de video, grabadoras de vos, cámaras fotográficas, entre otras cosas. Ellos pertenecían a la cadena de canales de Japón y que siempre estaban tras las ocurrencias de la muchacha de cabellos azules futura única dueña de la Corporation Capsule. Comenzaron a formular un sin fin de preguntas y poner todos los lentes de las cámaras frente a ella, Vegeta y el oficial.

La peliazul no esperó más y se adentró a su coche para sacar las cosas de su e irse prontamente del lugar.

\- Venga por aquí señorita.- indicó el oficial que amablemente condujo a Bulma fuera del circulo de reporteros que se había formado a su alrededor, pasó entre ellos y él abrió la puerta de su coche policial para sacarla de ahí. Vegeta por su parte quedó atónito por el acosamiento de los periodistas _¿Por qué perseguían a esa mujer?_ Se preguntó mentalmente, ¿Será que es famosa o una loca fugitiva? Aunque no importaba, aquí la cosa era solucionar el problema del accidente y que ella tenía que cancelar por todos los arreglos de su convertible. Tomo sus pertenencias y espero que la grúa llegara por los autos.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el cabestre llego y ambos coches fueron llevados a un mecánico, después de verlos partir Vegeta pidió un taxi para irse rumbo a su importante reunión.

Al llegar la patrulla se detuvo frente al edificio donde estaba ubicada la empresa del padre de Bulma, el edificio era enorme e imponente, al frente se veía un gran letrero con el nombre de la compañía "Capsule Corporation".

\- Muchas gracias por su ayuda oficial, no sé que hubiera sido de mi sin usted.- dijo Bulma totalmente complacida.

\- Para la próxima tenga más cuidado.- respondió el hombre mirándola desde adentro de la patrulla.

\- Así será.- contestó la peliazul. El agente se marchó de ahí con una gran sonrisa. Ella se encaminó hacía el edificio y al entrar como todos los día, los empleados le saludaban respetuosamente.

\- Buenos días señorita Bulma, ¿Cómo está hoy señorita?- Eran los saludos de siempre y al entrar a su oficina le seguía su secretaria diciéndole todo lo que debía hacer y atender.

Rodó los ojos hastiada de lo mismo, _ya estoy cansada de tanta seriedad en mi vida, quiero algo más, quiero salir a disfrutar la vida, es cierto que me encanta inmiscuirme en cada proyecto nuevo pero necesito salir y no estar viviendo esta monótona situación_ , pensaba mientras la secretaria habla de cada reunión, lugar al que ir, contratos que firmar y muchas otras cosas a las que no le prestó el más mínimo de atención.

\- Maron, deja mi agenda en el escritorio yo leeré después todas las cosas pendientes.- ordenó a su asistente. Quería, no, necesitaba estar a solas y analizar lo sucedido hace unas horas. Estaba tan pensativa que no prestaba cuidado a nada hasta cuando fue invadida por un apasionado beso de su novio.

\- ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy mi amor?- preguntó Yamcha al separarse de ella.

Bulma se giró aburrida.- Digamos, que bien.- confesó desanimada mientras iba al escritorio y tomaba un cigarrillo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Pasó algo? Te noto algo triste y melancólica y… ¡Bulma tienes moretones en tus brazos!- comentó el muchacho acercándose a ella inspeccionándola.

\- No es nada que este fuera de mi alcance, hoy tuve un accidente y lo peor es que fue mi culpa, bueno no del todo mía.- dijo al recordar que por venir hablando con Milk ella se distrajo.

\- Cuéntame que sucedió.- dijo Yamcha más tranquilo, caminó hacia el sofá para sentarse y con la mirada invitó a su novia a que lo acompañara.

\- No es gran cosa, solo que aparté la vista un momento del camino y me salté el semáforo lo que provocó que chocara con un auto, pero ya arreglé todo y parece que el caso tenía solución.- terminó de decir sin ánimos al colocarse a lado de su novio fumándose el cigarro.

\- Debiste avisarme para poder estar contigo, cuanto lo siento no haber estado allí.- comentó el chico mientras la estrechaba cariñosamente entre sus brazos.- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a divertirnos al parque?- propuso alegremente el joven para distraer a la peliazul de todas su preocupaciones.

\- Yamcha, en media hora tengo una reunión, no creo poder salir hoy a ninguna parte, estaré ocupada todo el día.- contestó ella desanimada e irritada.

\- Está bien Bulma será en otra ocasión.- habló con un fingido tono de voz desanimado.- Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, te veo luego.- dijo él al darle un beso de despedida a su chica para luego salir de la oficina.

Bulma volvió a quedar pensativa, aunque sospechaba que Yamcha tenía planes con otra mujer y por eso no rogó por estar con ella, además no podía sacar de su cabeza al sujeto con quien colisionó, pobre, seguro se golpeó fuerte la frente ya que recordó haberlo visto con un poco de sangre en ella. Pero eso pasó a segundo plano cuando recordó sus insultos _¡Méndigo hombre! ¿Cómo se atrevió a hablarme así?_ pensó repasando los hechos una y otra vez.

\- Señorita Bulma.- llamó Maron.- Todos los empresarios la están esperando en la sala de juntas, su padre aviso que llegaría un poco tarde porque tubo pequeños problemas con el prototipo anaeróbico de una nave, así que usted tendrá que dirigir la reunión mientras él se incorpora después.

\- Está bien, enseguida iré.- dijo más alegre por el nuevo diseño de planos para crear la aeronave más veloz del mundo y que revolucionaría la manera de viajar.

Al llegar ella llevaba consigo cientos de bocetos con croquis arquitectónicos del proyecto, entró sin voltear a ver a nadie y se dirigió al frente, colocó los planos sobre una mesa y observó la carpeta que contenía toda la información de los esquemas, la abrió y saco de ella unos cuantos contratos para que fuesen firmados en caso que llegaran a un acuerdo mutuo con las demás compañías. Se colocó al frente y todas las miradas de los hombres estaban sobre la chica, ella siendo la única mujer captaba toda la atención y es que a pesar de ser hermosa era realmente inteligente, agregando que tenía muchos millones en su cuenta bancaria. Existían los casos en que ella no sabía si alguien se le acercaba a tratar de establecer amistad por su dinero, por su belleza o por su persona.

Cuando tenía todo listo levantó la vista para observar los futuros socios de su empresa y cuan fue su sorpresa, ahí al medio se encontraba el hombre con quien esta mañana había tenido el accidente.

* * *

 **RinPink Susaiyajin:** Espero me dejen un **reviews** para saber que les pareció o comenten si recuerdan algo para los que leían ésta historia. Aclaro que la lectura es mucho más fluida y con menos profundidad en los sentimientos de los personajes con respecto a mis más recientes fic, confieso que fue una de mis primeras historias y tenía un estilo diferente para redactar que al que tengo ahora, pero no quería cambiarle demasiadas cosas al fic original, solo traté de darle mejor orientación pues carecía de redacción, comenten y según los reviews subo el otro pronto.

 **Si gustan unirse a mi nueva página de facebook para que estén al tanto de las actualizaciones o necesitan preguntarme algo el enlace lo encuentran en mi perfil**


	2. La alianza

**Capítulo II: La alianza.**

Ahí estaba él, con sus ojos más abiertos de lo normal, sus labios separados casi imperceptiblemente y la mirada recorriendo por completo el cuerpo de la loca mujer que hizo su auto añicos, no le entraba a la cabeza la idea que la chica fuera la heredera de Capsule Corporation, aunque, ya que lo recordaba se le hacía que la había visto en el periódico más de una vez ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? Cuando todos los reporteros la invadieron con múltiples preguntas en el lugar del accidente no se le cruzó por la mente que fuera misma persona. Ella lo observó sin poder creerlo, sus manos comenzaron a sudar de puro nerviosismo, no podía ser que el mundo fuera tan grande y a la vez tan minúsculo para que él estuviera en su empresa y peor aún, siendo uno de los futuros socios, nada podía ser peor en este día, posiblemente se había levantado con el pie izquierdo y el cosmos le había lazado una maldición, _sí que el universo es pequeño_ , pensó ella, respiró profundo y bajó la mirada hacia los papeles que tenía sobre el pódium, seguía sorprendida pero tenía que comenzar a explicar lo del nuevo proyecto. Antes de comenzar dio un último suspiro llenando de aire sus pulmones para después sacarlo lentamente y poder relajarse un poco.

\- Buenos días señores, les doy la bienvenida a Capsule Corporation.- comenzó a hablar más tranquila viendo fijamente a cada uno de los caballeros presentes.-Soy Bulma Briefs, vicepresidenta de la empresa. Primero que nada quiero pedir mis más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza, pero tuve un pequeño accidente esta mañana.- dijo fijándose unos segundos los ojos en Vegeta que la miraba juicioso.- Claro que eso no justifica nada el haberlos hecho esperar más tiempo de lo acordado, por otra parte, espero y no tengan inconvenientes en que yo dirija la junta ya que mi padre el científico Briefs, no podrá asistir hasta dentro de una hora, tuvo que atender un pequeño contratiempo que necesitaba resolver personalmente.- pausó un momento y cuando no escuchó objeciones de ningún tipo continuó hablando.- Pretendemos que el nuevo proyecto les interese tanto como a nosotros para poder comenzar a trabajar en él.- explicó Bulma de manera profesional y sin temor frente a los 9 hombres a los que se estaba afrontando, ella era una experta en la materia y les demostraría que tan excelente era el diseño de su reciente producto, tenía que convencerlos para que firmaran con su empresa, eso la ayudaría a expandir a otros mercados su más reciente creación.

\- Maron.- llamó a la muchacha que se encontraba cerca de la puerta de la entrada de la sala de juntas observando a su jefa.- La presentación por favor.- dijo a lo que la muchacha que se acercó con un pendrive en sus manos, lo colocó en la computadora conectada a un cañón que reflejaban las imágines en un panel blanco que colgaba de la pared frente a los presentes. Bulma tomó un pequeño mando con el que iría haciendo avanzar las dispositivas mientras explicaba detalladamente la estipulación de su diseño.

\- Se trata de introducir un nuevo motor al mercado para que las grandes aeronaves alcancen mayor estabilidad y velocidad al estar suspendidas en el aire yendo contra vientos de gran fuerza y densidad pudiendo así incluso alcanzar mayor altura de lo que lo hacen las convencionales.- inició a explicar mientras alternaba su vista entre cada uno de los futuros socios.- Es un motor conjugado sobre bases antimateria de ligera densidad con triple encendido en las magnitudes colaterales, y en los cilindros que se incorporarán dos bujías con un mecanismo servido por dos magnetos e infrarrojos interconectados con el sistema eléctrico de propulsión. Así tendrá una rápida respuesta externa debido a que cuenta con el mejor sistema aeronáutico refrigerado por un medio sintético para que la velocidad media se alcance en unos 0.54 segundos.- explicó mientras hacía avanzar los planos que contenía la prestación. Giró su rostro lentamente esperando una expresión de negatividad en respuesta de parte de los futuros socios, los miró fijamente analizándolos y simplemente miró aceptación por parte de ellos, había logrado convencerlos a todos. Rió feliz en su interior, _sin duda soy una genio,_ se aduló así misma, en un momento sus orbes turquesa se cruzaron los ónix de Vegeta quien no demostraba expresión alguna. Decidió seguir con su explicación ignorándolo, no podía distraerse ahora.- Cómo se conseguirá aumentar la velocidad de las turbinas, esto no afectará en cada cilindro que contendría el combustible, es decir, al haber alcanzado la velocidad requerida se mantendrá estable en ella, al llegar ese punto se reducirá en un 50% el gasto de combustible y viajará con potencia a una velocidad admirable, lo que hará de la aeronave veloz y económica.- terminó de hablar satisfecha ofreciendo una pequeña sonrisa a los sujetos.

\- Y si la aerodinámica de la plataforma falla ¿Cómo podría revertirse? – escuchó resonar la voz de uno de ellos en sus oídos, fijó su vista en quién preguntaba y levanto el rostro enorgullecida al ver al muchacho con el que había tenido el accidente esa mañana interrogarle. Ese hombre no iba a encontrarle ningún fallo a su perfecto diseño, _él no podría ser más listo,_ pensó para sí misma.

\- No puede revertirse, simplemente basta con contrarrestar el calibre neutral del sistema eléctrico mediante el panel de control de la nave y bastará para mantener la velocidad constante.- respondió segura defendiendo con toda su alma su invento.

\- ¿Y si la fuerza del calibrado baja en casos de que se dé un cortocircuito, cómo reaccionará?- interrogó nuevamente mostrando una sonrisa retorcida.

\- Te aseguro que no fallará, puesto que los cables unidireccionales están recubiertos de una aleación metalizada por cobre texturizado.- contestó ella al debate del hombre.

\- ¡Umh! No se te escapa nada ¿Verdad?- habló manteniendo la misma sonrisa cínica en sus labios.

\- Nada está fuera de mi alcance.- respondió ella devolviéndole el gesto.

\- Una última pregunta para firmar ese contrato, ¿Cuánto tardarás en hacer el prototipo?- dijo definitivamente.

\- Dame un mes para tenerlo.- manifestó, a lo que los demás voltearon a ver a la pareja en pleno debate mostrando asombro por el tiempo que se tomaría la chica para elaborar el motor.

\- Un mes es demasiado tiempo…- afirmó el joven poniéndose serio y cruzándose de brazos mientras recostaba su espalda en la silla…- para ser un prototipo simplemente.- continuó.-Si no funciona, habré perdido tiempo y sobre todo dinero.

\- Un mes será, pero estará listo para experimentar porque se encontrará dispuesto en la nave de prueba, le aseguro que funcionará.- aseguró la peliazul.

El joven lo pensó un momento, el tiempo era realmente bueno y el invento resultaba ser ingenioso en realidad, antes había analizado la situación cuando unos documentos llegaron a su oficina, en ellos detallaba el proyecto específicamente para que lo considerara, y aunque si el diseño no funcionara como esperaba él siempre saldría bien librado, no era demasiado dinero el que se invertiría.- Está bien, dame ese contrato lo firmaré.- habló convencido y satisfecho. Ésta unión entre las dos empresas realmente grandes les beneficiaría a ambos, puesto que si lograban hacer realidad todo lo planeado, el producto se vendería a millares y las compañías de mayor prestigio fabricantes de aviones los comprarían para poder darles uso y ser los primeros en ofrecer un viaje rápido a las aerolíneas de vuelo de todo el mundo.

Maron entregó a los sujetos un contrato, cada uno era distinto, en ellos se especificaban las clausulas a las que los diferentes socios se apegarían una vez firmado, ya antes se les había hecho llegar una copia a sus oficinas en las diferentes compañías, por lo que Bulma asumió que estaban aceptando cada uno de los términos y obvió la necesidad de explicarles más a detalle las estipulaciones. Todos los tipos rubricaron sin protesta alguna ante las prórrogas estipuladas. Vegeta se levantó de su asiento para irse de allí al firmar. Una nueva empresa con 6 socios, una compañía unida y dos accionistas veteranos de la industria acababa de surgir para ser más poderosa y derrocar a aquellas que no tenían presupuestos suficientes para lanzarse a elaborar nuevos productos de tan alta calidad.

Uno a uno los hombres de despidieron entre sí y de la peliazul con un gran apretón de manos, para cuando ella buscó con sus ojos entre todas las personas al sujeto que chocó ésta mañana, ya no lo encontró por ningún lado.

A los minutos de que los demás se retiraron el científico Briefs entró a la gran sala y observó que todos habían firmado el contrato.- Vaya hija, desde ahora dejaré en tus manos éste tipo de reuniones.- dijo sonriente por el logro total de Bulma.

\- Gracias papá.- sonrió complacida dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Si me disculpas tengo que atender otros compromisos.- afirmó con un poco de desgano la peliazul para después salir de sala de juntas, llevó consigo los contratos y los diseños originales del proyecto que no necesitó ni mostrar para convencer a los hombres que firmaran con su empresa. Al entrar en su oficina se dirigió a almacenar los papeles en el archivador, abrió la gaveta lentamente y metió sus planos en orden en cada folder al que correspondían, no quería verse en un lío si llegaba a extraviar aunque sea uno, prosiguió guardando los contratos en la próxima gaveta. Estaba muy feliz por haber logrado concretar un nuevo lucro en su carrera, solo faltaba tener el prototipo listo para presentarlo al público en un mes, tan solo un mes, tenía que poner todo de su parte para salir a tiempo, suspiró y pensó en el momento en que aquel hombre la había atacado con preguntas buscando un posible fallo en su invento, pero ¡Ahm! No lo había logrado.

Estaba tan distraía repasando aquello que no se dio cuenta que alguien la miraba desde la puerta hasta que terminó lo que hacía y se giró, ahí estaba Vegeta, recostado en el marco de la puerta con sus brazos cruzados observando a la loca que casi lo mata hace unas horas atrás.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?, nadie puede hablar con migo sin pedir una cita antes, ¿Acaso no te dijo nada mi secretaria? - expresó enojada por el atrevimiento de él al darse cuenta de su presencia.

\- ¿Secretaria? ¡Já! ¿Cuál secretaria?- se mofó el joven sin dejar de mirarla.

Bulma se apresuró a ver fuera de su oficina donde estaba colocado el escritorio de Maron pasándole de lado al muchacho.- ¡Maldita sea! Maron ¿Dónde estás? Otra vez se fue, ya verá cuando regrese, esta es la última vez que se retira antes de la hora de la comida, tendré que despedirla.- renegó Bulma volviendo a su escritorio. Su secretaria siempre se escapaba antes para irse a ver con cualquiera de sus citas, estaba harta de tanta irresponsabilidad y ya no la soportaría más.

\- ¿Y qué quieres?- interrogó irritada con tono de voz golpeado sin siquiera mirarlo mientras acomodaba varios papeles que estaban regados en el escritorio.

\- Solo vengo a decirte que mi auto y el tuyo ya están reparándose, así que necesito que me brindes uno durante arreglan el que tú destrozaste.- dijo seriamente.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Esto es una broma? No voy a darte ningún coche.- afirmó enojada poniendo las manos en sus caderas ¿Qué se había creído ese tipo para llegar a exigirle esas cosas? ¡Nadie, no era nadie!

\- Lo harás, o te demando a ti… o a ésta compañía.- amenazó Vegeta.

La chica se rió ante el comentario.- No puedes hacer eso, ahora eres parte de ella.- dijo burlona.

-¿Qué?- logró articular, la mujer había encontrado un bache en su comentario para burlarse, no podía dejar esto así, siempre el que salía ganando era él, aunque esto se tratara solamente de una batalla verbal jamás se daba por vencido y ella no podía dejarle sin habla ni una respuesta contraproducente.

\- ¡Cállate! Puedo hacer que tu empresa se vaya a la basura si yo me lo propongo, perder unos cuantos millones invertidos en este proyecto no me afectan ni en lo más mínimo.- comentó irritado.

\- Inténtalo si puedes…- se burló nuevamente.- Así que mejor dime de una buena vez la verdadera intensión para lo que viniste, no me hagas perder el tiempo.

-¡Umh! No quiero seguir con discusiones tontas, mejor dame un auto, yo no puedo andar en el transporte público, soy dueño de una de las empresas más grandes y no me rebajaré a viajar en autobús, además, podría comprarme uno ahora mismo, pero ya que estoy aquí me evitaré hacer esa aburrida transacción con la empresa automovilística.- comentó divertido acercándose hasta el escritorio de la peliazul.

\- ¡Ash! Que pesado eres, está bien te lo daré, pero solo lo usarás mientras el tuyo esté en reparación ¿De acuerdo?- comentó con resignación la peliazul, ella sabía que era la única responsable de los destrozos del coche de ese tipo y tenía que responder de alguna manera.

\- Vaya, esto fue más fácil de lo que pensé mujer, pero que te quede claro que no quiero cualquier auto.- afirmó sonriendo con suficiencia.

\- Cualquier cosa para que me dejes en paz loco, ahora sígueme, iremos a la bodega que está en el sótano, ahí disponemos de muchos autos nuevos que saldrán muy pronto a la venta. Sí que serás afortunado de estrenar uno último modelo.- comentó más animada la joven tomando del escritorio su teléfono móvil.

Ambos se dirigieron al ascensor, cuando éste se abrió Bulma pulsó el botón que llevaba al piso debajo del edificio. Iban en silencio, a ninguno se le ocurría un tema de conversación, estaba lo del accidente, pero Vegeta no podía hablar de eso ahora si quería conseguir un auto nuevo, ya había visto el temperamento explosivo de esa mujer y no quería seguir con discusiones absurdas. Ella en cambió podría comentar sobre el proyecto, aunque no resultaba buena idea ya que él buscaría un medio para parecerle ver algún detalle malo que tal vez pudo pasar por alto, mejor dejaba las cosas como estaban. Cada quién pensando en lo suyo parecía la mejor opción, por lo que siguieron sin articular palabra alguna.

En el laboratorio de la compañía que se encontraba a la par de esta, trabajaban unos científicos en una cura para un virus nuevo, que surgía de la fusión de dos bacilos de las actiniarias emergentes de los mares tropicales del Caribe.

\- Pásame el ácido acético.- dijo uno de ellos que estaba preparando una mezcla para hacerle una prueba in vitro al dichoso virus.

\- Haber ¿Cuál será?- se preguntó el novato científico al observar varias botes del mismo color en la mesa, saltó sus ojos de botella en botella sin saber realmente cual era la correcta, _tomaré ésta,_ pensó, se la paso al otro sujeto y éste colocó unas cinco gotas en el tubo de ensayo que contenía una sustancia para la disociación química. Cinco segundos bastaron para que la amalgama de líquido comenzara a hacer erupción.

\- ¿Qué sustancia me diste tonto?- fue lo único que el hombre pudo decir antes de la tremenda explosión que surgió del laboratorio provocando que las luces de toda la instalación del edificio y de sus alrededores fallaran. Todo el lugar tembló fuertemente acompañado de un alto ruido ensordecedor.

\- ¡Por Kami! ¿Qué fue eso?- gritó Bulma asustada y aturdida por el estruendo, para cuando abrió sus ojos ella estaba fuertemente abrazada a Vegeta.

\- No lo sé.- atinó a responder el joven, la mujer estaba colgada prácticamente de él, tenía el rostro escondido en su cuello mientras lo atraía hacia ella con fuerza, percibió su aroma dulce, la suave piel de los brazos de ella rosar levemente en su nuca y como su cuerpo temblaba un poco, parecía muy asustada, tragó saliva sin saber qué hacer, solo podía concentrarse en el aliento tibio de la muchacha que golpeaba su cuello y sin esperar más llevó una de las manos a su cintura sin ejercer demasiada presión, no quería parecer un aprovechado. Ambos seguían aun en el ascensor.

La gente se apresuró a salir fuera del edificio a través de las escaleras de emergencia y de los pasajes de escape, toda la aglomeración de personas que escaba de las instalaciones observaba a la policía y cuerpo de bomberos que llegaban a poner orden al desastre.

-¡No!- gritó la peliazul más asustada al escuchar las sirenas de las patrullas, ambulancia y carros de bomberos sonar al mismo tiempo, estaba demasiada aterrada.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Vegeta.

\- Es que… es que… soy claustrofóbica, me enferma estar atrapada en un lugar tan pequeño.- comentó alterada sacando su rostro del cuello del hombre para mirarlo, tenía los ojos llorosos.

\- ¡Bah! Nada pasará aquí tonta.- contestó él malhumorado sintiéndose incómodo por la cercanía de la muchacha.

\- Pero…- balbuceó separándose de él, el muchacho pudo respirar sintiéndose mucho mejor.- ¿Y si no podemos salir de aquí nunca?- preguntó girándose y tocando desesperada la puerta del ascensor, se agachó y apretó varias veces el botón de emergencias.

\- Ya mujer escandalosa, nada sucederá aquí.- indicó serio cruzando sus brazos.- Trata de calmarte.

Bulma suspiró profundo, pasó una mano por su frente perlada de sudor de pura ansiedad, no podía estar actuando como una tonta, respiró profundo un par de veces más y poco a poco se fue relajando, si hubiera estado ahí sola seguramente estaría muerta del terror, pero con la presencia del muchacho se sintió más aliviada, levantó el rostro y lo miró para ofrecerle una sonrisa en señal de un agradecimiento silencioso.

\- No nos hemos presentado como es debido.- le dijo para volver menos tenso el ambiente.- Mi nombre es Bulma Briefs, bueno ya lo sabes, lo dije cuando me presenté en la reunión, así que ya no me llames mujer… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- expuso ella.

\- Vegeta Ouji.- contestó secamente.

De repente las luces volvieron a encenderse y el ascensor comenzó a moverse.

\- Quizá pusieron en marcha la planta generadora de energía.- indicó la peliazul más feliz que nunca, en verdad que le daban pánico los espacios pequeños.

Llegaron a su destino y uno de los empleados que revisaba la bodega inspeccionando si todo estaba bien ahí debido al reciente suceso, avisó a su jefa lo sucedido, a él se lo habían comunicado por radiotransmisor, además, le dijo a la muchacha que el científico Briefs ya estaba controlado la situación. Bulma suspiró un tanto acallada, sabía que su padre podría resolver aquello, preguntó si nadie había salido lastimado y afortunadamente los científicos que provocaron el accidente seguían con vida, el traje de protección que siempre utilizaban en el laboratorio les había ayudado a que su cuerpo no sufriera quemaduras de tercer grado, una vez resueltas sus dudas la chica decidió seguir con lo suyo por el momento. Caminaron unos cuantos pasajes atravesando de un lado a otro el lugar, continuaron hasta llegar a una puerta de gran altura donde introdujo la clave de acceso y la puerta cedió. Ambos entraron y las luces iluminaron el lugar. Era una bodega de dos pisos bajo el edificio, realmente una estructura admirable. En el primero, estaban unos aviones y naves en las cuales actualmente Bulma trabajaba, y en la segunda planta se encontraban los coches, dispuestos por modelo y año, algunos no saldrían al mercado hasta dentro de 2 años. Subieron por las gradas y Vegeta observó unas veinte filas de coches muy modernos y de varios estilos.

\- Elige pronto que tengo que ir a ver lo que ha sucedido.- comentó la peliazul.

Vegeta se paseo por entre los autos observando las camionetas, luego los carros cerrados de lujo y por último los de carrera. Observó cada uno de ellos y se detuvo frente a uno color negro.

-¿Qué año es este?- preguntó dirigiendo su vista a la chica que yacía hablando por teléfono.

\- _Si Yamcha… Ya te dije que el resto de la tarde pasaré con Milk._ \- comentó a su novio.

 _\- Pero Bulma, tenía muchas ganas de estar contigo._ \- contestó en tono suplicante el muchacho del otro lado de la comunicación.

 _\- He dicho que no, es mi última palabra, mañana estaré libre todo el día_.- respondió ella ante las súplicas, no podía dejar de ver a su amiga que seguramente necesitaba de ella por acceder a los caprichos del hombre, en la mañana él ni siquiera se había preocupado por llevarla a un médico, no lo necesitaba, simplemente eran unos moretones, pero la reacción de del joven hacía su accidente no fue lo que ella espera, cualquier novio se hubiera asegurado que su novia estuviese bien, pero no Yamcha.

 _\- Pues mañana no quiero verte._ \- dijo encaprichado.

\- ¡Eres tan molesto!- contestó ella al momento de cortar la llamada, con esa actitud tan absurda de él, ni siquiera quiso comentarle sobre la explosión en el laboratorio.- Discúlpame Vegeta ¿Qué decías?- preguntó guardando el móvil en la bolsa de su chaqueta.

\- ¿Qué año es este?- repitió la pregunta.

\- Ese es el último modelo construido este año, saldrá a la venta en año y medio.- afirmó ella.

Vegeta abrió la puerta del coche y se introdujo en él para mirarlo por dentro, la peliazul rodeó el auto y fue a sentarse en el asiento de pasajeros.

\- ¡Oye! Si éste va a ser mi auto no quiero que subas a él.- comentó él divertido.

\- Si yo quiero será tuyo.- retó ella sonriendo con orgullo.- Mejor dime qué más quieres saber sobre él.

\- Veo que sabes de esto.- dijo él en el mismo tono que antes mientras repasaba con su vista los implementos internos del coche.

\- Pues que creías, yo lo sé todo.- habló exagerada y envanecida.

\- Tal vez, pero no sabes manejar.- afirmó Vegeta manteniendo la burla.- Dime sus características.

Ella decidió omitir tal comentario y responder la pregunta del hombre, en parte él tenía razón, fue tan descuidada al usar el móvil mientras conducía.

\- Es un auto con kilometraje cero que alcanza velocidades de hasta 560 kilómetros por hora, tiene un motor con full injection y timón de doble cabezal, el tanque de combustible posee…

\- Con eso me conformo.- interrumpió el joven.- Me quedo con él.

\- Está bien, pero quiero que lo devuelvas tal y como te lo he entregado, sin un rasguño o tú pagaras el arreglo.- terminó de decir la chica.

\- Si, así será, no soy un demente que va por la calle sin la vista al frente.- se mofó nuevamente. Bulma salió del auto, no aguantando más su cólera y se desató ante esto yendo a parase frente a él que aun permanecía dentro del coche.

\- ¡Ya es suficiente idiota! - gritó por todo lo alto poniendo las manos en su cadera, estaba demasiado colérica.- Me tienes hasta los límites, si no te he dicho nada es porque sé que tuve la culpa, pero eso no te da el derecho de seguirte burlándote cuantas veces quieras imbécil pedazo de animal.- dijo tomando el aire que le hacía falta a sus pulmones.

\- Dame las llaves… loca.- dijo él serenamente sin borrar la sonrisa de burla de su rostro.

\- ¡No cambies el tema! ¡Ash! No sé cómo se me ocurrió dejarte firmar ese contrato.- comentó pasando una de sus manos por su cabello.

\- ¿De qué hablas?- interrogó él sin moverse de su lugar.

\- ¡Del contrato idiota! Firmaste para unir a ambas empresas, no eres un simple accionista ¿Qué no leíste lo que decía bajo tu nombre?- comentó haciendo una pausa al ver el rostro casi pálido del hombre.- ¡Já! Con razón decías demandar a esta compañía.- afirmó Bulma.

\- ¡Qué! ¿¡Qué mierda hablas mujer!? Yo firmé para ser un socio.- gritó furioso saliendo del auto.- Deshagamos el acuerdo.- comentó mirando el piso, fue un imbécil al no leer con detenimiento el contrato.

\- Eso es imposible, esto es una industria seria Vegeta, tendrías que poner en marcha un gran proceso para eso, que calculo que lo mínimo que se llevaría son unos dos meses, no voy a detener la construcción del prototipo por un tipo que no lee antes de firmar, además, se te fue notificado por escrito hace tres meses, si viniste a la reunión es porque estabas casi seguro de querer unir nuestras empresas ¿No? Así que lo que te queda es venir todos los días.- le decía en tanto buscaba las llaves del auto en un estante empotrado en una de las paredes.

\- ¡Maldita sea! Recibí la notificación pero creo haberla dejado de lado, solo me enteré de lo que realmente me importaba.- respondió incrédulo.- ¿Y para que tengo que venir eh?

\- Eres un experto en dinámica aplicada, así que tendrás que ayudar en esto, aunque yo tenga que construir todo, tú tendrás que verificar la ingeniería aplicada al motor.- dijo tratando de razonar con él.

Vegeta había quedado en shock, ¿Cómo no leyó entre líneas? Esto era absurdo ¿Su empresa liada a la de la loca mujer? ¿Y simplemente por no leer? No podía ser así, no podría estar sucediéndole aquello. Por otra parte, tendría que trabajar todos los días con ella. No creía soportar escucharla durante un mes mientras construían el prototipo. Se maldijo en su mente una y otra vez por su idiotez.

* * *

 **RinPink Susaiyajin:** ¡Hola! Espero les guste como se va desarrollando la historia.

A que nadie se imaginó el error que había comedido Vegeta ¿No? :c ¿Cómo le hará para sobrevivir un mes a la chillona vos de Bulma? ¿Qué hará cuando conozca al acosador novio de ella? Será hasta el próximo capi.

Déjenme un **review** , es la única manera en la que puedo saber si la historia está gustando n.n

Les dejo mi página de facebook en mi perfil por si gustan comunicarse conmigo :3


	3. El adversario

**Capítulo III: El Adversario**

\- _¡Maldita sea mi estupidez! ¡Maldita sea esa mujer! ¡Maldita sea la hora en que tuve que firmar ese asqueroso contrato!_ renegaba internamente Vegeta mientras conducía a su apartamento después de haber salido de Capsule Corporation.- ¡Tendré que presentarme mañana, no puede ser, agh!- dijo en vos alta. Minutos después llegó al edificio donde se encontraba su apartamento, entró al estacionamiento donde dejó aparcado su auto y subió hasta el séptimo piso, ingresó a la residencia y fue directamente a darse una buena ducha con agua fría, necesitaba despejar su mente y destensar sus músculos.

\- Bulma… Bulma es el nombre de esa imbécil… ¡Agh! El golpe contra el parabrisas me afectó bastante como para estar pensando en esa mujer idiota.- se regañó mientras tocaba su frente, si presionaba un poco podía sentir las fuertes punzadas atacar la pequeña herida que tenía en su piel.- ¡Ah! duele, tendré que curarme.- se quejó, prefería hacerlo solo, nunca le agradaron los médicos y mucho menos los hospitales.

Pasó el resto de la mañana y también parte de la tarde, la peliazul se dirigía a casa de Milk en otro coche que eligió para usarlo durante arreglaban el suyo ya que su amiga no se apareció en la empresa. La pelinegra se encontraba fuera de la casa sentada en un juego de jardín tomando el té como acostumbraba.- ¿Bulma?- se preguntó la chica al verla bajar de un auto que ella desconocía.

\- Hola Milk, lamento haberte tratado así esta mañana aunque te mereces más.- comentó la joven al acercarse para darle un abrazo.

\- ¿Por qué me dices eso?- inquirió desconcertada recibiendo el saludo.

\- No sabes lo que tuve que pasar, ash, por tu culpa.- acusó la peliazul frunciendo enojada sus delgadas cejas cruzándose de brazos.

\- Pero dime entonces ¿Que hice yo y qué es lo que te sucedió?- dijo la chica.- Pero ven siéntate.- ofreció.

\- ¡Ush! Solo de recordarlo, tuve que lidiar con un loco engreído, con mal genio y tarado ¡Ash! No sé cómo pude permitir que nuestras empresas se unieran.- hablaba Bulma con total enfado en tanto tomaba asiento.

\- Cálmate te vas a infartar, cuéntame despacio lo que te pasó por qué no te entiendo nada, para empezar ¿Quién es ese loco de mal genio?- preguntó Milk sentándose frente a su amiga.

\- Se llama Vegeta y esta mañana tuve un maravilloso accidente automovilístico por ir hablando contigo.- acusó señalándola con el dedo de su mano derecha.

\- Perdona… yo, no sabía, pero bueno sígueme contando.- se disculpó la pelinegra sirviéndole una taza de té a su amiga.

\- Choqué destrozando su coche y el muy majadero me reclamó todo el santo día echándome en cara que no sabía conducir y encima tuve que prestarle uno de nuestros autos, pero lo peor es que ahora su empresa y la de papá son una sola compañía y, y… y tengo que trabajar con el idiota todos los días.- explicó la peliazul casi al borde del llanto y la desesperación.

\- Tranquila eso ya se arreglará, lo bueno en todo esto es que no te pasó nada.- trató de consolarla.

\- Tú crees ¡Voy a tener que trabajar con el tipo durante un mes, un largo mes, 31 días, 744 horas, 44,640 minutos, 2,678, 400 segundos! Todos los días tendré que verlo y no sabes lo difícil que es contenerme para no insultarlo a cada que me hace un comentario.- expresó la muchacha totalmente irritada tomando el aire que le hacía falta a sus pulmones, suspiró y recostó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla tratando de relajarse un poco.

\- Te entiendo, pero no puedes hacer nada ya, lo único que te queda es resignarte y calmarte porque si así te pones ahorita que ni has comenzado a trabajar con él, peor aún cuando lo tengas que hacer.- comentó Milk sorbiendo el líquido tibio de su taza blanca.

Bulma le dedicó una mirada asesina a la pelinegra, y es que nadie la comprendía por el mal momento por el que estaba atravesando, pero lo que más le torturaba era que su padre ni tenía la más remota idea en el chasco en el que estaba metida.- Y no te he dicho la peor noticia, hoy el laboratorio explotó y eso acarreará más gastos de los que ya tenemos.- expuso triste agachando la mirada a un punto inespecífico en el suelo recubierto de pasto.

\- No te quejes Bulma, tú puedes gastar millones y eso ni se ve afectado ni en la más mínima parte a tú infinita cuenta bancaria.- dijo sonriendo la chica de ojos negros.

\- ¡Ahhh!- suspiró resignada.- Mejor cuéntame lo que no podías esperar para decirme.- agregó tomando la tasita de té para poder probarlo.

\- ¡Ah, sí! Te vas a poner muy contenta, ¡Goku y yo vamos a ser padres!- gritó poniéndose de pie tocando enternecida su vientre.

\- ¿Qué? Pero que feliz ha de estar él.- sonrió contenta dejando la tasa sobre la mesa.- ¡Por fin voy a ser tía!- expuso emocionada la peliazul. Y es que ella toda la vida se había considerado como una hermana para Goku, se conocían desde pequeños, su relación era de lo mejor y es que él siempre la ha protegido de cualquier peligro defendiéndola de todos y resguardándola como solo sabía hacerlo un hermano.

\- Y no sabes, ya me hice la ultrasonografía y será varón.- confesó la pelinegra bajando la mirada hasta su vientre, aún no se le notaba el embarazo pero eso no le restaba la gran ilusión que sentía por ser madre.

\- Felicidades Milk.- dijo la chica Briefs parándose y yendo a darle un gran abrazo a su amiga.

.

.

Vegeta por su parte se encontraba en su departamento revisando la copia del contrato que esa mañana había firmado, el tratado estipulaba que tendría que presentarse todos los días a las nueve de la mañana en la Capsule Corporation y quedarse ahí hasta que la encargada de construir el prototipo del proyecto diera por finalizada la jornada. No sabía cómo le iba hacer para lidiar con la muchacha gritona y vulgar durante tanto tiempo hasta obtener los resultados, pero de algo si estaba seguro, ese invento los llevaría a ganar millones y beneficiaría a ambas compañías ahora unidas.

.

.

\- Y dime Bulma, ¿Ya fuiste a pasar la consulta con el doctor?- preguntó un tanto preocupada Milk sirviéndole más té a su amiga.

\- No, aun no.- contestó.

\- Tus síntomas podrían empeorar y debes saber lo que te está pasando.- comentó inquieta la chica.

\- No te preocupes no es nada.- respondió tajante tomando su bebida.

\- Al menos deberías comentárselo a tus padres, eso puede ser algo serio y no quiero ser yo quien tenga que intervenir y avisar a tu papá lo que te está sucediendo, además no querría ver a mi amiga enferma por su terquedad.- advirtió intranquila la pelinegra.

\- No te atrevas, seré yo quien decida cuando decirles.- objetó la peliazul arrugando sus cejas en señal de disgusto.

Así se pasaron toda la tarde hablando de lo acosador, mentiroso e infiel que podía ser Yamcha y de las tantas cosas que Milk tenía que comprar para el esperado bebé.

Se hizo de noche, la peliazul se había despedido de su amiga después de pasar un buen rato agradable poniéndose al tanto de la vida de una de la otra, se frecuentaban muy seguido, pero siempre tenían algo interesante y nuevo que contarse, la joven iba conduciendo con una de sus manos sobre el volante y la otra posada sobre la palanca de cambios, era bastante noche pero ya estaba por llegar a su casa cuando de repente tuvo un ligero mareo que la hizo ver el camino borroso, presionó rápidamente el freno y se desvió un poco de la carretera, pero así como vino pasó y pudo detener el auto a la orilla de una banqueta, _no sé qué me está pasando últimamente_ , pensó tomando con ambas manos su cabeza y masajeándola, cerró sus ojos y se quedó así un par de minutos, cuando volvió la mirada al frente pudo notar que ya estaba completamente normal y que podía ver totalmente claro. Sintiéndose un poco mejor y recobrado la compostura decidió tomar otra vez su camino e ir directo a su casa.

Al día siguiente Bulma caminaba en dirección a su oficina, elegante y bella como solo ella podía serlo, vestía una falda entallada en color rojo que llegaba a medio muslo sobresaltando la palidez de su tono de piel, por dentro una blusa negra de cuello en "v" y sobre ella una chaqueta roja, unos zapatos negros de aguja y su bolso negro complementaban su atuendo, lucía totalmente hermosa y profesional, su cabello iba recogido en una cola alta y sobre su frente colgaban unos cuantos mechones. Su secretaria la seguía como todas las mañanas indicándole todo lo que tenía que hacer en el transcurso del día, su agenda era demasiado larga y nunca terminaba de atender asuntos relacionados con la empresa.- Maron linda, no quiero parecer altisonante contigo, pero ayer te fuiste temprano como siempre lo haces y temo que tendré que despedirte.- dijo sin más rodeos la peliazul al llegar a su escritorio.

\- Pero, pero yo… ah.- comenzó a balbucear la muchacha mientras abrazaba la agenda afligida.

\- Nada de excusas Maron, ya te deje pasar demasiadas cosas y no puedo seguir siendo condescendiente contigo, en está empresas hay reglas y debes respetarlas como todos los demás, no seguiré permitiendo que hagas lo que tú quieras, ya lo he dicho estas despedida así que puedes recoger tus cosas y me haces entrega de mi agenda.- terminó de decir Bulma ya en un tono enfadado extiendo su mano para que le entregara la libreta.

\- Está bien… querida, pero luego no te quejes.- comentó en forma amenazante dejando la agenda en el escritorio para después salir sollozando descontrolada. Fue a su escritorio totalmente enojada, _qué se ha creído esta estúpida ya verá como se arrepentirá de lo que me ha hecho,_ pensó recogiendo todas sus pertenencias para largarse de la compañía.

El reloj color negro colgado en la pared al lado derecho del escritorio de la peliazul marcaba las nueve y media de la mañana, Bulma seguía en su oficina tomando una taza de café como era su hábito, cogió la libreta y se sentó un momento en el sofá cruzando la pierna dejándola al descubierto por la abertura de lado que tenía su minifalda, depositó el objeto en sus piernas mientras que con la otra mano sostenía su tasa, recostó la cabeza y cerró sus ojos para poder descansar aunque sea unos minutos, anoche no había dormido nada bien, se pasó hasta altas horas de la madrugada dando vueltas en su cama mientras pensaba en todos los sucesos que le habían ocurrido horas atrás. Se mostraba irritada y molesta por absolutamente todo lo que le estaba pasando, primero el problema del accidente automovilístico, lo de su novio, la explosión en el laboratorio y encima tener que tratar con el arrogante tipo todos los días… la vida no podía traerles más problemas, o al menos eso parecía, además de que tenía que encargarse ahora de contratar nueva secretaria.

A las 10 de la mañana Vegeta iba subiendo por el ascensor hacia la última planta del enorme edificio, llevó consigo solamente su computadora portátil y un segundo vestuario para cambiarse al salir de sus horas laborales, nunca le había gustado la idea de vestir formal con esos estúpidos sacos y corbatas, cuando lo hacía era por simple presentación. Cuando las puertas se abrieron salió del elevador caminando a través de un largo pasillo, había tratado de prepararse mentalmente para poder lidiar con la loca que lo chocó, había dormido poco y levantado muy temprano, pero aun así se había tomado su tiempo para hacer su rutina de ejercicios matutina y tomar un desayuno decente, pero para lo que no se preparó fue para lo que vio al entrar a la oficina de la muchacha, se quedó estático en la puerta cuando la miró provocativamente sentada en ese sofá, trago saliva casi en seco cuando sus ojos se fijaron en sus esbeltas piernas desnudas, la detalló unos segundos y se decidió a entrar de una vez.- ¿Se supone que ya deberías estar trabajando no? Así nunca terminarás de construir el motor.- dijo al ingresar y cerrar la puerta tras sí.

La muchacha abrió sus ojos para ver quien la interrumpía.- ¡Ah! Vegeta.- dijo al reconocerlo.

\- ¿Esperabas a alguien más?- preguntó.

\- De hecho sí, pero ya no importa puedes ir tomando esos planos y llevarlos al sótano.- comentó señalando los papeles que se encontraban sobre el escritorio.- Tus pertenencias puedes dejarlas aquí en mi oficina.- indicó descruzando su pierna, el joven se quedó viendo su movimiento que para él había sido un tanto lento y seductor, ella se paró del sofá y dejó su taza de café junto a la agenda en una pequeña mesa al lado. El joven recobró la compostura cuando ella le dirigió la vista.

\- ¿Al sótano?- exclamó interrogante fijando su mirada en sus ojos turquesa.

\- Sí, tengo un área acomodada para trabajar en mis proyectos, pero si no quieres llevarlos lo haré yo, no importa que hayas venido solo a observar.- confesó la chica con malhumor.- Deja tus cosas aquí.- agregó señalando una gaveta de uno de los muebles.

\- Espero que así como hablas trabajes.- afirmó divertido al guardar su laptop y el maletín con su cambio de vestimenta en un cajón.

\- ¡Cállate tonto!- gritó Bulma tomando entre sus brazos aquel innumerable remero de papeles que apenas podía cargar, el joven ni se inmutó para ayudarla, solo se limitó a seguirla a través de los pasillos.

Los ojos de Vegeta rápidamente se fijaron en las caderas de la peliazul, no pudo evitarlo, sus movimientos eran seductores y elegantes, meneaba con gracia sus glúteos redondeados y firmes que con aquella falta tan ajustada se marcaban completamente. Movió su cabeza de lado a lado para poder despejar su mente y no especular más en cómo se vería sin ropa. - ¿No es más cómodo ir por el ascensor?- comentó molesto e irritado con sus propios pensamientos.

\- Si claro, si tú quieres ir por ahí está bien, solo que la energía aun no se establece después del accidente en el laboratorio y no quiero quedarme atrapada como nos sucedió ayer.- afirmó ella, ambos siguieron descendiendo por las escaleras y llegaron al sótano varios minutos después.

\- Comenzaremos por construir el panel de control que manejará la parte aerodinámica del motor, así que empezaré a ensamblar los nano chip para este.- explicó ella colocando algunos diseños en una mesa.- Ahora espérame aquí.- dijo yendo hacia un cuarto del lado derecho del lugar. Vegeta se quedó revisando aquellos garabatos escritos en los planos, parecían bosquejos extremadamente avanzados y hubieron algunos términos que no consiguió entender por completo a pesar de que él era un experto en dinámica aplicada. La peliazul regresó diferente, ya no traía ese traje de empresaria, venía vestida tan cómoda como podía, se había puesto un short de jeans súper corto, una camisa de tirantes, tenis, y el cabello se lo había dejado suelto.

\- Vaya, si que te ves rara.- dijo él con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Ja… ja… ¿Qué gracioso no? Por si no lo sabías yo soy una chica muy hermosa e inteligente, cualquier hombre que yo quisiera caería rendido a mis pies, todos desean que yo sea su novia así que es lógico que tú me veas rara porque a lo mejor jamás has visto a alguien tan bella como yo.- dijo orgullosa alzando su barbilla altanera.

\- Para comenzar, sí he visto mujeres bellas y mucho más que tú, te llevan por encima demasiado y en segundo, suponiendo que si fueras hermosa todo lo arruina tu mal carácter.- comentó él en el mismo tono burlón cruzándose de brazos.

\- No me importa lo que tu pienses pedazo de animal insensible, para que lo sepas yo…- decía Bulma cuando fue interrumpida.

\- ¡Bulma mi amor! Pase a buscarte por la oficina pero no te encontré y sospeché que te encontraba tu lugar favorito.- expuso Yamcha dándole un abrazo a la muchacha.

\- Hola cielo.- contestó correspondiéndole el abrazo.

\- Vengo a llevarte a mi departamento Bulma.- expresó insinuante el joven.

\- Lo siento Yam no podré salir contigo, estoy por comenzar a trabajar en el nuevo proyecto. Mira ven, te presento al dueño de la compañía Ouji, la empresa que se fusionó con la nuestra, recuerdas que te había comentado hace mucho que mi padre y yo planeábamos fusionarnos con otra empresa ¿No?- dijo Bulma presentando a Vegeta.

\- ¡Ah! Claro...- respondió a su novia.- Hola mi nombre es Yamcha.- se presentó con el joven mientras ofreció su mano en señal de saludo.

\- ¡Ah bien!- fue la única respuesta que dio el joven dándose la vuelta y alejándose de la pareja.

\- ¿Pero qué le pasa a este sujeto?- exclamó el novio de la peliazul.

\- Déjalo es un maleducado, pero ahora es mejor que te vayas no puedo atenderte por el momento.- comentó la chica mirando al muchacho que en seguida puso una expresión seria, suspiró resignado, cuando ella se proponía trabajar sin distracciones sobre un nuevo proyecto no había nadie que la hiciera separarse de su labor, ocurrieron casos en los cuales él no la vio durante semanas, se estaba acostumbrando a su actitud desinteresada pero sin lugar a dudas su paciencia se extinguía de a poco.

\- Bueno Bulma, esta noche iré a tú casa, espero allá puedas atenderme mejor.- rezongó enojado.

\- Allá te espero amor.- dijo coqueta la muchacha al guiñarle un ojo, sabía que él estaba molesto, pero ella tenía compromisos que cumplir y no iba a dejar de hacerlos por sucumbir a sus exigencias, Yamcha tenía que comprenderla.

\- Llegaré a las ocho.- confirmó para marcharse totalmente cabreado por la actitud de la peliazul.

\- Vegeta, ven a ayudarme con esto.- llamó Bulma al joven que estaba observando algunos modelos de avionetas sin terminar aun, fue hasta donde la chica y se paró frente a ella observándola.

\- Colocaré estos pines mercurizados en el chip para que la información sea más detallada a la hora de procesar los comandos en el panel de control.- explicó la muchacha que registraba algunos planos.

\- Será mejor que no uses mercurio.- habló prestando atención a los materiales dispersos en la mesa de trabajo.

\- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó ella levantando su vista hacia él.

\- Si lo usas los voltios generaran descarga sobre las bases metalizadas de la aleación de cobre texturizado con la cual estarán hechos los cables generadores.- explicó.

La peliazul lo pensó un momento y el hombre tenía razón, no sabía cómo sacó ese análisis tan detallado y rápido.- Y entonces ¿De qué sugieres que los fabrique?- preguntó esperando una repuesta contundente.

\- Simple y sencillamente de acero.- contestó seguro.

\- Muy bien, al menos sirves de algo.- comentó burlona.

\- No solo para eso y te lo puedo asegurar.- dijo él formándosele en el rostro una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y qué más puedes hacer aparte de criticar mis diseños?- interrogó la peliazul en el mismo son de antes mientras escogía un par de piezas.

\- Conduzco sin provocar accidentes.- ironizó en su respuesta el muchacho con todo el propósito de hacerla enojar.

\- Cierra la boca tarado.- contestó ella.

\- Cállate tú mocosa.- contra atacó él.

\- Para que lo sepas yo soy una señorita de 19 años no una mocosa como dices.- afirmó ella con orgullo colocándose las gafas de protección y sentándose en su silla giratoria para comenzar a trabajar.

El muchacho emitió una sonrisa divertida.- Sigues siendo una mocosa para mi.- comentó.

Bulma se dio la vuelta para mirarlo de frente bajando un poco sus lentes.- ¿Y cuántos años tienes tú para tacharme de mocosa?- interrogó mirándolo de pies a cabeza para luego fijar su vista en los ojos de él.

\- Veintiséis y tú una niña vulgar y malcriada.- contestó.

\- Torpe cierra la boca.- gritó ella girándose para darle un puñetazo en el brazo.

\- ¡No vuelvas a tocarme mujer!- habló Vegeta alzando la vos de manera amenazante.

\- ¿O que harás?- retó la chica parándose y dejando las gafas en la mesa acercándose un poco a él.

\- Lo pagarás.- respondió definitivamente.

Bulma puso su dedo en el pecho de Vegeta presionando un poco para luego deslizarlo sin levantarlo ni un poco bajando hasta su abdomen, volvió a subirlo rozando sobre la camisa de él y regresó bajando nuevamente.- Dije que no me tocaras.- habló enojado tomándola por los hombros con algo de presión y acercándola a su rostro.

\- No te atreverás ¿Verdad? Mi novio te mataría.- dijo insinuante la peliazul jugando un poco con el humor del hombre.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Atreverme a qué?- interrogó confundido.

\- Ibas a besarme ¿Cierto?- respondió ella.

\- No, no lo haría.- contestó molesto, presionándola más hacia él.- Escúchame muchachita vulgar, yo jamás, escúchame bien porque no volveré a repetirlo, jamás desearía besarte.- afirmó enfadado.

Bulma no supo porque, pero esas palabras la hirieron directo en el orgullo, ella siempre supo que era una mujer muy atractiva para el sexo opuesto y nadie se había atrevido a decirle lo contrario, arrugó el entrecejo furiosa, ese tipejo no era absolutamente nadie para decir que ella no era hermosa.- Claro que no me besarías porque hoy mismo fueras a parar al hospital por la golpiza que te daría Yamcha.- comentó.

Vegeta soltó una risa burlona.- ¿Esa estúpida sabandija?, no me hagas reír, quisiera ver qué pasa si te besara- dijo acercándose a ella con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

* * *

 **RinPink Susaiyajin:** Hola chicas. ¿Creen que Vegeta se atreva a besarla? ¿Cómo imaginan que reaccionará la peliazul? Déjenme sus hermosos comentarios los necesito :3 jaja

Espero que les haya gustado y que cualquier cosa me la hagan saber, yo les respondo en el próximo capítulo o por medio de PM.

Las quiero. Chain n.n


	4. Sentires

**Capítulo IV: Sentires**

Una gota de sudor rodó por su frente, las ansias y la cercanía del hombre la habían puesto más que alerta, podía escuchar la respiración lenta y acompasada del sujeto y viró sus ojos unos segundos para ver como su pecho se movía al compás de las inhalaciones y exhalaciones, volvió a subir su vista y ahora observó con más detalles sus labios entre abiertos, no podía negar que le parecieron apetecibles, desechó la idea amurrando su rostro con expresión de fastidio, podía percibir la fuerte mirada de él sobre ella, elevó sus orbes turquesa para detallar el rostro masculino, sus facciones eran demasiado viriles, es más, el tipo no era para nada feo, se le hizo muy atractivo y atrayente, tenerlo así de cerca no le estaba ayudando en nada y solo la hacía cavilar estupideces, _¿Y si me besa?_ , pasó la idea por su mente, _¡Hay! Bulma no digas eso, tienes novio y se llama Yamcha,_ se regañó internamente.

\- No te atrevas, ya te lo he advertido mi novio sabrá esto… abusivo.- rezongó la peliazul frunciendo el ceño molesta.

\- ¿Qué podrías hacer para evitarlo? Tus amenazas son basura al igual que el gusano novio tuyo.- comentó con una sonrisa ladina, de verdad que le estaba divirtiendo hacerla enfadar.

\- ¡Bulma!, hija.- se oyó la vos del padre de la peliazul llamarla desde las gradas.

\- ¡Suéltame Vegeta es mi padre!- dijo alarmada empujándolo por el pecho.

\- Querida ven por favor.- la llamó nuevamente el Dr. Briefs sin llegar hasta el final de las escaleras.

El muchacho soltó a la peliazul y ella corrió a ver al científico que al parecer la necesitaba con urgencia porque su tono de vos era preocupado.- Dime papá.- dijo al llegar a toda prisa hasta él.

\- Hija lamento molestarte pero es que no encuentro la comida enlatada para mi gato y ya le urge su comidita, tú sabes que la guardo en uno de los cajones de mi oficina pero hoy no la encuentro y no sé donde la dejé.- comentó el hombre de lo más sonriente.

\- ¡Hay! Papá ¿Y para eso me interrumpiste el momento de..?.- detuvo su lengua mordiéndola levemente, por poco y hablaba demás.

\- ¿Qué dices hija?- preguntó el Dr. Briefs mientras acariciaba el gatito negro que traía colgado de su hombro.

\- Yo me entiendo.- habló rápido.- Vamos, te acompaño a buscar lo que necesitas.- contestó sonriendo nerviosa la peliazul.

\- Está bien hija vamos.- concertó el científico.

 _De la que me salvé, si mi padre llegara a enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo no se qué pasaría, él aprecia mucho a Yamcha y no creo que tomara a bien que otro me besara, ¿Uh? ¡Por Kami Bulma! ¿Qué tontería ibas a cometer?,_ pensó Bulma mordiendo su labio inferior mientras subía las largas escaleras para buscar las dichosas latas.

Vegeta quedó pensativo, por suerte nada había sucedido y no supo exactamente qué pasó con su juicio en ese instante, es cierto que le divertía hacerla enfadar, pero de eso a querer besarla era una locura. Pasó una mano por su cabello y se quedó viendo a un punto inespecífico de la habitación cruzándose de brazos, recordó el rostro de la loca en su mente, la había podido observar de cerca y a pesar de distinguir aún algunas facciones infantiles en su rostro producto de su joven edad, otras ya no eran tanto, sus labios rosas y carnosos se notaban bastantes apetecibles y su cuerpo era el de una muchachita desarrollada, era una chiquilla atrevida en el cuerpo de toda una mujer. Soltó un suspiro y tomó los lentes de laboratorio que estaban en el escritorio de la peliazul, se los colocó y se dispuso a ensamblar los nano chip que ella debía crear, quería despejar su mente de esas enredadas y absurdas ideas que se habían cruzado por su cabeza.

Bulma llegó por fin a la oficina de su padre y se dirigió a buscar la comida del gatito que maullaba de vez en cuando exigiendo su porción de atún matutino.

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó el científico al animalito, el cual contestaba chillando en aprobación.

\- Papá aquí están.- dijo la chica ofreciendo las latas que halló al fondo del último cajón.

\- Gracias hija.- dijo el Dr. Briefs tomándolas en sus manos.- ¿Yamcha estuvo aquí verdad?

\- Si, ¿Por qué?- inquirió ella.

\- Sé que ya dejaste de ser una niña desde hace un tiempo, pero para mí sigues siendo aún mi pequeña y eso no cambiará nunca.- comentó el hombre mientras abría una de las latas sirviéndola enseguida en un recipiente a su mascota.

\- Lo sé papá.- contestó la joven.

\- Debo de darte un consejo y no quiero que niegues lo que voy a decirte.- musitó él tomando las manos de su hija.- Para mi Yamcha es un gran muchacho que te quiere y a pesar de sus problemas él siempre termina reconociendo su culpa y siendo tú a la que realmente ama…- decía en tono suave el científico.

\- ¿De qué hablas?…- intervino la muchacha arrugando levemente su nariz intuyendo el rumbo de la conversación.

\- Cariño no me interrumpas, ahora debo decirte que aclares lo que sientes por él, no quiero ver sufrir a mi niña.- comentó dando leves apretones a los dedos de las manos de su hija.

\- Papá no digas esa cosas, yo amo a Yamcha y así será siempre.- aseguró la chica.

\- No creo que eso sea del todo cierto.- refutó el sujeto sin apartar la vista de los ojos de su hija.

\- ¿Por qué estas diciéndome todas esas cosas?- interrogó ella un poco nerviosa.

\- Tu sabes mejor que yo el por qué, no creas que por ser viejo no me doy cuenta de las cosas, sé lo que vi allá abajo y aunque lo niegues no te creeré.- dijo soltando las manos de la peliazul para girarse a ver al gatito negro engullir el atún.

\- ¿Te, te refieres a lo de hace rato?- preguntó exacerbada por hallarse descubierta.

\- Si, vi como ese joven te tenía agarrada por los hombros, no escuché nada pero eso me dejó en que pensar, estaban en una actitud muy comprometedora, tienes suerte que haya sido yo el que los vio y no tu novio.- expuso mientras caminaba a su escritorio, abrió la gaveta y de una cajita sacó un puro para fumarlo.

Bulma siguió con vista a su padre hasta que él volvió a verla nuevamente después de encender la punta del tabaco, mordió su labio inferior levemente no sabiendo que mentira decir que la sacara de ese problemita, no podía permitir que su progenitor pensara mal de su persona.- No es lo que parece, solo estábamos bromeando.- contestó riendo nerviosa sin saber cómo excusarse.

\- Ya no digo más, tú sabrás bien lo que haces querida, pero tienes que saber que lo que elijas en tu vida yo siempre te apoyaré.- aseguró el científico dándole una exhalada a su puro dejando salir el humo lentamente.- Mientras seas feliz y estés segura de lo que prefieras hacer.- agregó.

\- Gracias papá, no te preocupes por mí, sé que es lo mejor para mi.- dijo la peliazul caminando para acercarse al hombre y darle un fuerte abrazo.- Ahora, tengo que irme para seguir trabajando.

\- Solo piensa en lo que dije.- disertó su padre antes de ver salir de su oficina a la joven.

Bulma caminó a través de aquellos tan largos pasillo dando pasos rápidos, limpió sus manos que habían comenzado a sudar por los nervios sobre los bolsillos de short, no podía creer que su papá la había cachado haciendo esas tonterías, bajó rápidamente a través de las gradas sin pensar en nada más que en lo que él le había dicho, suspiró un poco agitada por su andar, era algo tan agotador recorrer el edificio sin hacer uso del ascensor pero que de otra tocaba. Llegó por fin al sótano recobrando su aliento poco a poco, se acercó al escritorio y observó a su compañero de trabajo con sus ojos cerrados.- ¡Eh! ¿Se ha dormido?- susurró viéndolo con su cabeza recostada sobre el mueble, se miraba tan relajado y sin su mirada penetrante que siempre llevaba. Vio a su lado el chip completo y lo tomó entre sus manos asombrada por el trabajo.

\- No creí que Vegeta pudiese hacer estas cosas.- murmuró sorprendida analizando la tecnología utilizada, colocó la pequeña pieza nuevamente en la mesa de trabajo y fijó sus ojos en él, se veía tan cómodo que no quiso despertarlo, parecía que el hombre era muy rápido para hacer los nano chip, tan solo había tardado media hora en la charla con su papá y al regreso se encuentra con el circuito terminado, a ella le hubiese tomado una hora en acabar uno de ellos, maldita sea que era bueno, pero nunca iba hacérselo saber, ya era lo bastante arrogante como para alimentar su ego con elogios.

El estómago de la chica rugió en su interior, miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca dándose cuenta de lo tarde que era, con todo eso ya era la hora del almuerzo, la mañana había pasado demasiado rápido y sin pensarlo más se dirigió al teléfono que estaba colgado en la pared, lo tomó e hizo el pedido a domicilio a su restaurante favorito.

La comida llegó a los 15 minutos y Vegeta seguía dormido, Bulma fue a la primer planta a recibir el paquete y luego volvió al sótano. Colocó los alimentos en una mesa más pequeña tomando entre sus manos un vaso con jugo y se dirigió hasta donde estaba el muchacho.

\- Vegeta despierta.- dijo ella tomando un sorbo a su bebida a través del popote, él solo se removió un poco sin abrir sus ojos.- Anda dormilón estas son horas de trabajo no de descanso.- volvió a insistir ahora agitándolo un poco por el hombro sin poder despertarlo.- ¡Vegeta!- gritó en su oído hastiada de hablarle sin obtener respuesta. Él se levantó de sopetón llevándose a su paso a la peliazul que estaba a su lado, ella calló hacia atrás sentada y con el jugo regado por toda su ropa.- ¡Pero mira nada más lo que has hecho tonto!- dijo enojada al ver el desastre en su vestimenta.

\- Umh ¿Qué haces tan cerca de mi?- preguntó él dirigiendo su vista a la chica.

\- Llevas como más de una hora dormido y ya era hora de despertarte.- respondió colérica.- Ahora ayúdame a levantarme, no te quedes así solo viéndome ¿Acaso no tienes modales con una dama?

\- ¿Dama? Solo eres una chiquilla vulgar.- dijo mirándola sonriendo divertido al ver la expresión de fastidio que ella puso.

\- ¡Cállate y ayúdame!- chilló viéndolo acercarse, él se puso de pie frente a ella y tomó sus manos para levantarla, pero cuando la alzó la peliazul resbaló en el piso mojado y volvió a caer de espaldas llevándose a Vegeta sobre ella.

¡Auch!- gritó abriendo sus ojos para encontrarse al hombre encima de su cuerpo y entre sus piernas, el rubor en sus mejillas fue automático por la posición tan sugerente en la que habían terminado. Movió sus ojos a los de él y se lo encontró observándola. Se quedaron ahí detallándose con la mirada sin moverse ni decir nada, el joven estaba sosteniéndose con sus brazos para no apoyarse completamente en el cuerpo femenino, el ambiente había tomado cierto grado de tensión, él miró sus labios y ambos fueron acercándose poco a poco instintivamente, la peliazul cerró sus párpados cuando lo miró a unos escasos milímetros de su rostro y sin esperar más acortó el espacio adosando su boca a la de él. Se besaron. Se besaron lentamente rozando sus labios ávidamente, se separaron y se miraron para después volver a besarse sin pensarlo dos veces, Bulma tomó por el cuello a Vegeta para profundizar el beso apasionado y necesitado, abrieron sus bocas y degustaron el sabor del otro intercambiando sus jugos, las succiones y lamidas se escuchaban resonar con vigor, una mano de él se posicionó en su cadera apretándola contra su cuerpo para sentirla más, probó sus labios a su antojo y sin contención rosando con su lengua raposa la delicada de la muchacha, respiraban a cómo podían sin darse tregua, un pequeño gemido salió de la garganta de la peliazul que no pasó desapercibo para el hombre al sentir las cosquillas en su vientre y percibir como los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron cuando él apretó su pelvis contra su centro.

\- Bulma vine porque…- se escuchó una voz.

Fue como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre ambos, la peliazul reaccionó rápidamente al escuchar su nombre y empujó a Vegeta para quitarlo de encima de ella, se levantó ágilmente arreglando su desordenada ropa.

\- Perdona yo no quise...

\- No, no te preocupes.- respondió perturbada dándole un ligero vistazo al hombre que se había puesto de pie después de ella.

\- Bueno el punto es que vine porque quería que fueras conmigo a mi casa, es que Goku insiste en que le ayudes a reparar el refrigerador que al parecer no está funcionando.- explicó Milk un poco apenada.

\- Está bien, solo espérame me voy a cambiar.- respondió la peliazul abatida.- Por cierto, él es Vegeta.- dijo a la muchacha, ya previamente le había contado sobre el accidente que tuvo con él, así que no era necesario dar más detalles.- Ella es mi mejor amiga Milk.- habló dirigiéndose ahora al joven que solo asintió a la pelinegra en saludo.- Que descortés eres.- rezongó dándose la vuelta para irse a poner otra ropa.

\- No puedes irte, debemos seguir trabajando.- escuchó la voz de su compañero a sus espaldas.

\- Iré.- dijo dándose la vuelta para mirarlo.- Hace mucho que no veo a mi mejor amigo, si quieres, puedes venir con nosotras.- comentó sin analizarlo.

\- No.- respondió seco.

\- No has comido y allá abran muchos platillos que creo que te van a gustar, anda no seas amargado y relájate.- animó la muchacha, parecía que él no salía demasiado, incitarlo a pasar con ella la tarde no estaba demás. Él solo pasó de lado sin oponerse a la invitación y Bulma sonrió feliz para dirigirse al baño y lavarse un poco el azúcar de la bebida que había quedado adherida a su piel, buscó un atuendo en el pequeño armario que tenía ahí con ropa y se vistió. Salió con un traje que constaba de una minifalda jeans y una blusa de tubo color rosa.

\- Estoy lista Milk.- comentó peinando su cabello con un pequeño cepillo que guardó en el bolso que llevaba en el hombro. El joven se le quedó viendo nada más, segundos después se giró para mirar a hacia otro lado disimulando muy bien.- ¿Qué te parece Vegeta?- preguntó ella modelando frente a él.

\- Vulgar.- respondió con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro posando sus ojos nuevamente en ella.

\- Luces bien Bulma.- respondió Milk apoyando a su amiga.

\- Gracias.- manifestó.- Y tú no digas tonterías, ¿Así vas a ir?- interrogó señalando la ropa del muchacho que se había llenado de jugo cuando cayó sobre ella.

\- Espérame.- dijo yendo a buscar su maletín con la ropa extra que traía.- En poco tiempo se vistió luciendo un traje de deporte un tanto holgado, pantalón y chamarra en color azul oscuro y camiseta blanca.

Los tres salieron del edificio hasta llegar a la calle donde Bulma activó una capsula que traía dentro del bolsito negro, de ésta salió un aero- auto, un diseño más que su empresa distribuía.

\- ¿Milk donde está tu coche?- preguntó la chica mirando a su amiga.

\- Lo he encapsulado, así que podemos ir en el tuyo.

\- Bien, suban.- dijo y cada uno tomó su lugar, la pelinegra iba en el asiento del copiloto mientras Vegeta en la parte de atrás, en todo el camino él no dijo nada y solo se limitó a observar el paisaje por la ventanilla del coche. Solo puso atención a algo que le llamó la atención en la conversación de las mujeres.

\- ¿Bulma ya fuiste a pasar la consulta?- preguntó intrigada la muchacha.

\- No, no creo que sea necesario.- contestó la peliazul que llevaba ambas manos sobre el volante.

El muchacho no tomó mayor importancia después de escuchar el breve comentario, lo demás que hablaron era pura basura, sobre el tal Goku que la chiquilla había dicho que era su amigo. El viaje se le hizo largo y aburrido, pero después de un par de horas al parecer habían llegado. Los tres jóvenes bajaron del coche y la chica lo encapsulo guardándolo en su bolso.

\- ¡Goku! Bulma ha venido a verte.- gritó Milk a su esposo, pero no obtuvo respuesta.- Parece que no está en casa, vengan pasen.- ofreció a la pareja, entraron y tomaron asiento en la pequeña sala.- Pónganse cómodos, en seguida les preparo algo de comer.- agregó antes de desaparecer por la puerta hacia la cocina.

\- Te ayudaré.- propuso la peliazul a su amiga dejando solo al joven.

Después de unos 20 minutos Vegeta se puso de pie y recorrió el lugar, parecía una casa bastante humilde pero cómoda.- _¿Cómo una mujer tan adinerada como esa vulgar se juntaba con gente que no era de su misma clase social?-_ se preguntó, con la actitud de ella solo podía imaginarse que sus amigos fueran esos típicos mocosos ricos hijos de mami y papi, pero parecía que a ella no le importaban las condiciones sociales. Caminó observando alguno cuadros en las paredes, solo eran retratos familiares.

A los cuarenta minutos estuvo lista la cena.- Espera Milk, voy a llamar a Vegeta.

\- Aguarda, quiero hacerte una pregunta antes.- la detuvo antes de que Bulma pudiera cruzar la puerta.

\- Dime.- dijo girándose y acercándose a ella.

\- ¿Te gusta ese hombre?- curioseó intrigada.

\- Por, por… ¿Por qué dices eso?- interrogó a la defensiva posando sus ojos turquesa en la acusadora mirada de la pelinegra.

\- No evadas Bulma, me he fijado en cómo lo ves y sé que lo haces de una forma distinta, sabes a que me refiero.- contestó Milk mientras colocaba la mesa.

Vegeta se acercó para entrar a la cocina pero se paró en seco al escuchar lo que la amiga de la chiquilla preguntaba.

* * *

 **RinPink Susaiyajin:** Hasta aquí les dejo ufff ¿Qué le responderá Bulma a Milk? ¿Qué creen que sea lo que tiene Bulma? ¿Y por qué la insistencia de la pelinegra porque su amiga vea a un médico?

Espero me dejen sus **reviews** haciéndome saber que tal les pareció el capítulo, me siento un poco deprimida cuando casi no comentan según cuantos reviews reciba ésta vez así actualizaré en un par días, espero leerlas :3 las quiero.

No se olviden pasarse por mi página de **facebook** , el link está en mi perfil.

Si gustan entretenerse pueden leer mi otra historia "Esclava de tu amor"

Perdón por las faltas ortográficas.

Chain n.n


	5. Interés

**Capítulo V: Interés**

\- Milk, en realidad no sé qué decirte porque ni yo misma sé qué siento, estoy confundida.- respondió con toda la sinceridad la peliazul pensando en cómo tan descaradamente se había dejado besar del tipo, bajó la mirada apenada y suspiró profundo dejando salir lento el aire por la nariz, era una idiota por dejarse llevar por un momento que nunca debió haberse dado ¡Pero no era ciega maldición! Su nuevo compañero de trabajo era muy atractivo, aunque tonta no era, bien sabía que esa clase de tipos solo buscaban a chicas ingenuas para pasar el rato, ya había tenido la oportunidad de tratar con muchos de esa misma calaña y no podía estar cayendo con éste, ella era lo suficientemente inteligente para manejar la situación.

\- Si comprendo, pero tienes que tener cuidado con lo que haces, tú tienes novio desde hace bastante tiempo, se nota que lo quieres mucho y no es correcto que vayas a cambiarlo de la noche a la mañana por alguien que apenas conoces.- aconsejó la muchacha sin mirarla mientras colocaba los cubiertos al lado de los platos dispuestos en la mesa.

\- Lo sé.- dijo mordiendo su labio inferior dirigiendo la mirada a la pelinegra que se ocupaba de poner los tenedores.- Iré a llamar a Vegeta, no quiero hablar más sobre el asunto.- comentó saliendo de la cocina lo más rápido que podía, sentía que quería escapar del lugar y esconderse bajo las sábanas de su cama para que nadie la juzgara por su actuar, pero era muy tarde, su padre e incluso su amiga la habían descubierto haciendo estupideces que nunca debieron pasar y que ahora se arrepentía, aunque por lo menos podía sentirse aliviada que solo fue un beso el que intercambió con él.

Vegeta que había escuchado todo sonrió de alguna manera satisfecho por la respuesta llegando a una sola conclusión, la mujer no estaba segura de querer al gusano que tenía por novio y eso de alguna manera le agradó, no es que la chiquilla le gustara para novia, ni siquiera debía considerar la idea, pero no era mala idea divertirse un poco con la mujer, esa tarde la había besado descubriendo que tener un contacto más íntimo con ella no sabía del todo mal, así que podía jugar un poco durante ese mes que trabajarían juntos. Escuchó que la peliazul iba a llamarlo y rápidamente se alejo de entrada de la cocina e hizo como que estaba observando un cuadro de un paisaje colgado en la pared poniendo el rostro más serio que podía.

\- Ven a comer, ya está la comida.- oyó la voz de la joven acercándose a él.- Seguro tienes mucha hambre ¿No?- preguntó sonriendo, él se dio la vuelta y asintió observándola con detenimiento, no estaba fea, de hecho era bastante hermosa a pesar de tener aún algunos rasgos infantiles en su rostro, pero si detallaba su cuerpo podía ver que era esbelto y desarrollado, toda una mujercita.

Bulma giró sobre sus talones y él la siguió hasta la cocina, el muchacho se sentó sin decir nada mientras la chica le servía un abundante platillo. Iban a comenzar a degustar los alimentos cuando se escuchó entrar a alguien en la sala.

\- ¡Milk ya regresé!- gritó una voz masculina.

\- Goku ven tenemos visitas.- llamó la chica a su esposo desde la cocina con el mismo tono elevado que irritó a Vegeta. El muchacho llegó y se acerco con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Hola Goku!- vociferó con alegría la peliazul levantándose de la silla donde había tomado lugar para correr a abrazarlo.

\- ¡Hola Bulma! Cuanto tiempos sin vernos.- dijo correspondiendo al saludo cariñoso de su amiga.

\- Pero que grande y fuertes te has puesto.- comentó ella separándose del abrazo para observarlo de pies a cabeza.- Siempre que vengo a ver a Milk nunca estás.- disertó sonriendo.

\- Tú también has crecido, ya no eres una niña.- objetó tocando la cabeza de la chica.

\- ¡Basta de tratarme así!- chilló apartándole la mano con brusquedad fingida.- Mira te presento a mi socio, Vegeta.- el joven se paró del asiento, aunque no quisiera tenía que aceptar el saludo de ese hombre ya que estaba en su casa.

\- ¡Hola! Soy Goku, es un gusto.- dijo el joven sentándose en una de las sillas, Vegeta asintió en respuesta tomando nuevamente su lugar. Las chicas se posicionaron en sus puestos y comenzaron a comer después de servirle al recién llegado.

\- ¡Umm! Milk esto está delicioso.- exclamó él dirigiéndose a su esposa atragantándose de cada cosa dispuesta en la mesa.

\- No todo lo preparé yo, Bulma también me ayudó.- afirmó la pelinegra mirando a su amiga.

\- Si Goku yo prepare el pescado.- aseguró la peliazul mientras se servía más ensalada.

\- Creí que una chiquilla malcriada como tú solo sabía causar accidentes.- expuso Vegeta burlón que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio.

\- ¡Cállate idiota!- gritó colérica señalando al joven con el tenedor de forma amenazante.- ¿Verdad que sabe bien Goku?- preguntó al chico buscando apoyo.

\- ¡Eh! Si Bulma, todo sabe bien.- manifestó a medio tragar un gran trozo de pescado.

\- Ves, deberías de aprender modales como él.- sugirió a su compañero de combate verbal. Todos rieron a excepción de Vegeta que mantenía su ceño fruncido masticando lentamente los alimentos.

\- Goku muchas felicidades, Milk ya me contó que van a tener un bebé.- expresó después de sorber un trago de su copa llena de jugo de naranja, nada mejor que un cítrico para acompañar un trozo de salmón recién cocinado.

\- ¡Ah! Si eso parece, aunque se me hace muy raro.- indicó dejando el cuchillo en la mesa mirando al techo poniendo una expresión pensativa.

\- ¿Raro? ¿A qué te refieres?- curioseó la peliazul dejando sus cubiertos en la mesa para prestarle atención a su amigo.

\- Me refiero a que no sé cómo sucedió, un día tu esposa está como siempre y al otro te dice que lleva un bebe en su vientre, no recuerdo como se metió un bebe si por ahí solo cabe mi…

\- ¡Se llamará Gohan!- interrumpió la futura madre nerviosa con un sonrojo en sus mejillas avergonzada por los dichos de su esposo.

\- Si, se llamará como mi abuelito.- contestó Goku entusiasmado.

Vegeta continuó alimentándose en silencio ¿Cómo podía ser tan imbécil ese sujeto? Sintió pena ajena por su estupidez, terminó su pescado y su bebida mientras observaba a los demás acabar con sus platillos y escuchando las idioteces que hablaban sin prestarles mayor atención. En un momento sus ojos se fijaron en la chiquilla que tomaba la copa entre sus dedos para sorber con delicadeza la bebida, a pesar de no estar en una reunión social con altos mandatarios ella se comportaba adecuadamente, podía verse a leguas su clase, la mujer hacía movimientos elegantes y al beber pasaba disimuladamente su lengua en su labio inferior limpiando alguna resbaladiza gota antes de bajar la copa para que nadie la viera, se tensó un poco cuando reparó en sus carnosos labios húmedos por el jugo y tragó en seco sintiendo su garganta raspar. Se recompuso en su asiento mirando hacia otro lado para no dar a demostrar la incomodidad que ella le causaba.

\- ¿Quieres irte ya?- escuchó la melodiosa voz de la muchacha, viró sus ojos posando su vista en ella sin decir nada.- Aún falta el postre.- agregó la dura expresión del hombre.

\- Bien.- respondió desviando la vista perturbado.

La cena finalizó un poco tarde entre risas y amena charla entre amigos. Después de comer Bulma había resuelto el problema del refrigerador, no había sido nada complicado, tan solo sustituyó unos cables que estaban desgastados y asunto arreglado. Ya la noche había caído sobre la montaña Paoz y la peliazul estaba afuera de la casa despidiéndose de la pareja.

\- Muchas gracias por todo, estuvo delicioso.- dijo abrazando a Milk.

\- Gracias a ti por tu ayuda.- contestó correspondiendo el abrazo de la chica.

\- Ya sabes puedes venir cuando quieras.- expresó Goku que estaba recostado sobre la pared de la casa con ambos brazos tras la cabeza mirando a ambas mujeres despedirse cariñosamente.

La peliazul sonrió a sus amigos para luego enviarle una mirada desaprobatoria a su acompañante.- Vamos Vegeta diles algo.- dictaminó frunciendo sus delgadas cejas azules.

\- ¡Adiós!- fue lo único que articuló para después subirse al auto.

Bulma abrió la puerta del coche e hizo una señal a la pareja con su mano despidiéndose, subió y arranco furiosa, ese idiota ni siquiera pudo agradecerles por la comida, era un maldito mal educado.- ¿Vegeta cuando dejaras de ser tan grosero?- preguntó tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible, aunque estaba remotamente lejos de sentirse así.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?- cuestionó en respuesta.

\- No fuiste capaz ni de darles gracias a los Son, eres un descortés, mira como te tragaste casi la mitad de todo y ni aún así agradeciste.- regañó.

\- ¡Umh! No daría gracias por un pescado tan mal cocinado.- contestó sonriendo de lado posando los ojos sobre la peliazul, la vio arrugar el entrecejo y amurrar sus labios en un puchero infantil, sabía que estaba a punto de explotar del coraje y eso le causaba gracia, era tan fácil hacerla enojar.

\- ¡Ya me tienes harta Vegeta deja de molestarme!- gritó irascible, ese hombre estaba a punto de hacerla perder los estribos, era realmente insoportable pasar unas horas con él, ni quería imaginarse que tortura le espera durante ese mes ¿Cómo demonios se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de invitarlo?

\- Llévame a mi departamento.- dijo serio volviendo su vista al frente.

\- ¡No! Lo que haré es dejarte en la empresa para que te largues en tu auto.- aseguró fatigada.

\- No tengo tiempo para tus juegos niña, en lapso que tomes en llevarme a la empresa ya hemos llegado a mi departamento.- refutó malhumorado.

\- ¡No tienes porque darme órdenes!- expuso más enojada, el tipo ni siquiera se atrevía a pedírselo por favor.

\- ¿Quién me detendrá? ¿Tú chiquilla insolente?- interrogó mirándola nuevamente.

Bulma no respondió nada, cerró los ojos unos un par de segundo y los abrió para tomar una bocanada de aire contando en su mente hasta diez, sentía que se ahogaba en su propia rabia, apretó el volante entre sus manos y giró un momento su vista para mirarlo, no lo pensó demasiado y solo atino a darle un puñetazo en la pierna para sacar todo el enojo que llevaba acumulado en su interior.- Eres un idiota.- dijo volviendo a poner su mano con que lo había golpeado sobre el timón.

Vegeta gruñó al sentir el pequeño golpe en su muslo y sin pensarlo la tomo por la muñeca halándola con brusquedad hacia él.- Ni qué se te ocurra volver a tocarme niña estúpida.- le dijo al oído en un tono gélido. La peliazul lo empujó tratando de liberarse del agarre a lo que él la soltó de un empujón volviéndose a acomodar en el asiento del copiloto.

\- No te tengo miedo Vegeta.- afirmó ella no tan segura de sus palabras sintiendo todavía el ardor alrededor de su mano y un pequeño escalofrío que había inundado su cuerpo al sentir el aliento en su oreja cuando él la amenazó.

\- Llévame a casa mujer, es una orden.

\- Todo con tal de deshacerme de ti.- aseveró a como pudo, dio gracias al cielo que su voz había salido clara y sin titubeos, se sentía tan nerviosa cuando él invadía su espacio personal. Vegeta sonrió feliz, por primera vez le había ganado la batalla a esa mujer tan escandalosa y vulgar. Aun seguía pensando seriamente como iba a lidiar con ella un mes completo, estaba claro que ninguno de los dos se soportaba.

\- Es en dirección al poniente.- indicó el joven a la peliazul que enseguida giró hacia la izquierda al llegar a una intersección. Bulma aceleró un poco más, eran las 11 de la noche y ya no resistía pasar tanto tiempo con el irritable sujeto. Era una bestia sin modales que la puso en vergüenza con sus mejores amigos y encima de eso se la pasaba molestándola con lo del accidente, además, no creía aguantar mantenerse calmada y que él no se diera cuenta de los leves temblores que le provocaba cada vez que decidía acercarse a ella más de lo normal. El camino se le hizo un poco largo, se mantuvieron en silencio durante media hora más hasta que la chica pudo divisar un condominio.

\- Es ahí.- indicó él señalando con el dedo índice.- Déjame en la entrada.

Bulma descendió la velocidad cuando estaba cerca hasta quedar estacionada a la orilla de la banqueta frente al edificio. Vegeta posó su mirada en ella, mentalmente le agradecía haberlo llevado hasta a su casa, pero era cosa que jamás sabría la escandalosa mujer.

\- ¿Qué me ves?- bufó ella molesta.

\- Mañana a las nueve envías un auto a recogerme, no pienso ir en transporte público al trabajo.- indicó sonriendo orgulloso.

\- ¡Qué! Ni lo loca haré eso, eres un aprovechado que me utiliza solo para sacar bene…- Bulma no terminó la oración cuando sintió un olor como a quemado.- ¿Qué demonios?- murmuró olfateando el aire tratando de localizar el punto de donde provenía el detestable aroma. Movió sus ojos en todas las direcciones dentro del auto hasta que fijó su vista al frente.- ¡Kami!- gritó al ver que por los lados del capote salía humo. Miró los controles en el tablero y pudo observar que el indicador de agua señalaba que estaba vació, apagó el motor y bajó rápidamente. Vegeta salió del aero-auto mirando a la mujer poner sus manos en su cabeza desesperada.

\- Parece que te quedaste sin transporte.- comentó divertido sin apartar sus ojos de la chica que sacó el bolso del coche, abrió el zipper y buscó su móvil entre las cosas que traía dentro.

\- ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo llegaré ahora a casa?- susurró para sí mima marcando el número de su padre con los dedos temblorosos del coraje y la consternación. La llamada soñó un unas cinco veces entrando el buzón de voz.- ¡Maldita sea padre responde!- gritó frustrada remarcando pero el resultado fue el mismo, su papá no contestó, _¡Hola! Estas llamando al Dr. Briefs, por el momento no puedo responder, deja tu mensaje_ , se escuchó decir a la contestadora, cortó y ésta vez intentó comunicarse a su casa, tal vez su madre aun estaba despierta y le enviaba el coche con el chofer de la mansión, pero su mala suerte iba en aumento, oyó a la operadora indicar que su crédito no era suficiente. Miró el celular totalmente furiosa apretándolo con su puño.- ¡Diablos! No tengo saldo- chilló no sabiendo qué más podía hacer, de pronto sintió una risa tras suyo.

\- ¡De que te burlas animal!- inquirió al joven que la miraba con cara de burla.- ¿Disfrutas mi desgracia no?- el muchacho sonrió un poco más en respuesta y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal del condominio.- ¡Vegeta! ¿Piensas dejarme aquí en medio de esta solitaria calle?- chilló horrorizada yendo tras él.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?- preguntó sin voltear ni detener sus pasos.

\- Llama a mi madre.

\- No lo haré.- respondió girándose para verla.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Olvidé mi celular en tu oficina.- expuso cruzándose de brazos.- No me digas que la multimillonaria Briefs no posee suficiente crédito en su celular, que irónico ¿No?- dijo al darse la vuelta nuevamente con la misma actitud cínica.

\- Vegeta espera, no me dejes aquí.- rogó la peliazul tomándolo de un brazo en un débil intento por detenerlo.

Él joven se giró y volvió a mirarla con su sonrisa malvada.- ¿Quieres quedarte en mi departamento?

\- No haría eso ni en sueños.- confesó soltándolo ¿Cómo se atrevía si quiera a ofrecerle algo así? ¿Qué clase de chica pensaba él que era ella?

\- Pues duerme en la calle.- indicó entrando al condominio.

\- ¡No Vegeta! Está bien… acepto, pero no me dejes aquí.- corrió para alcanzarlo. El chico sonrió triunfante, se había salido con la suya, iba a aprovecharse de la chiquilla hasta donde ella le permitiera llegar y también, iba hacerle pagar el haberlo hecho pasar la tarde con el par de locos de sus amigos. Subieron en silencio al ascensor hasta llegar al séptimo piso, Bulma pensó seriamente que era preferible dormir en la calle que con ese tipo y a solas en su residencia, pero no podía dejar que algún maleante pudiera verla a plena avenida, podrían asaltara, violarla o incluso peor, matarla. Llevó sus manos a su blusa para limpiarlas pues habían comenzado a sudar de pura ansiedad, mordió su labio inferior cuando salieron del elevador y caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar al departamento del joven entrando en este. Vegeta encendió las luces y dejo ver su lujoso apartamento de soltero. La peliazul dio unos pasos hacia dentro cerrando la puerta tras sí, observó el lugar, el piso estaba cubierto por una alfombra gris que se extendía por todo el sitio, los muebles de la sala eran de cuero negro y al fondo había un ventanal enorme que daba hacia la ciudad, era una vista muy agradable y hermosa. Se adentró un poco más, todo eran tan pulcro, no parecía que ahí viviera un hombre y sobre todo solo.

\- Eres muy ordenado.- comentó la peliazul al caminar por la sala.

\- Es porque no tengo una mujer viviendo conmigo.- contestó mordazmente dejando las llaves en la mesa de centro.

Bulma lo ignoró como muchas veces lo hacía, no quería iniciar una nueva discusión, no estaba en posición de hacer enojar al tipo pues podía correrla de su vivienda cuando se le diera la gana y la calle era el último lugar donde quería pasar esa noche.- ¿Donde dormiré?

Él sonrió ante su pregunta, era tan divertido verla nerviosa y vulnerable que estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias, además, la mujer no era nada desagradable a la vista.- En mi cama mujer, conmigo.- dijo quitándose la chamarra para tirarla sobre el sofá.

* * *

 **RinPink Susaiyajin:** ¡Hola! Espero que les guste mucho el capítulo, qué creen que suceda… ¿Dormirá Bulma con Vegeta? ¿Qué pasará esa noche? ¿Cómo harán para irse al trabajo por la mañana?

Cualquier duda que tengan háganmelo saber en un **review,** estoy abierta a nuevas idea, siempre escucho a las lectoras y si algo de lo que me sugieren me gusta pues lo incluyo en el fic, así que no tengan miedo de expresar aunque sea con un "continua" o "actualiza" me hace feliz saber que hay personas que esperan que escriba n.n

Siempre respondo a sus preguntas, así que no duden en escribirme todas sus inquietudes :3

Para las personas que leen mi otra historia "Esclava de tu amor" y que siempre me preguntan por la continuación de "El precio de tu alma", les informo que voy a darle un final pero hasta que termine éste fic o "Esclava de tu amor". No pienso dejarlo inconcluso pero porfis ténganme paciencia, sé que es bastante difícil esperar por las actualizaciones, pero créanme que también es complicado tener "en progreso" muchas historias jeje

Las quiero. Chain.


	6. Hostilidad

**CAPITULO VI: Hostilidad**

El corazón de la muchacha dio un vuelco en un palpitar intenso al escuchar esas palabras, sintió que podía vomitar su propio estómago al darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación, una jovencita como ella no podía aceptar dormir a solas bajo el mismo techo con un completo extraño en la misma cama, que fuera un conocido no lo hacía alguien de confianza y mucho menos uno de esa magnitud ¿Qué demonios pasaba por la mente de ese desequilibrado? ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a hacerle tal ofrecimiento? Solo faltaba que le pusiera delante un fajo de billetes invitándola a pasar una noche con él como a vulgar prostituta ¡Ella era una chica decente por Kami! Arrugó sus cejas marcando el ceño y apretó sus puños, se sentía furiosa y avergonzada por permitirle al hombre faltarle el respeto de esa manera, pero al mismo tiempo no quería que él la corriera y la hiciera dormir en la calle, con lo poco que sabía de él podía afirmar con seguridad que era capaz de abandonarla a su suerte. Viró sus ojos hacia todos lados y encontró lo que buscaba, sobre la mesita de noche estaba un teléfono, se encaminó hacia este y se sentó en la cama dejando su bolsito de la lado, levantó el auricular marcando el número de su madre sin decirle una palabra al joven, Vegeta observó sus movimientos, su plan estaría arruinado si ella lograba contactarse con alguien, ya había decido que esa mujer no se le iba a escapar de las manos bajo ninguna circunstancia, era lo bastante agraciada como para no aprovecharse un poco de ella. Fijó sus ojos en las piernas largas y blanquecinas de la muchacha que se dejaban libres gracias a aquella pequeña falta que usaba, su boca ansiosa acumuló saliva y pasó su lengua por su labio inferior para luego tragar disimuladamente como si la peliazul estuviera viéndolo, apartó su mirada antes que lo descubriera escudriñándola para quitarse la camiseta blanca tirándola en el piso quedando solo con el pantalón deportivo.

\- Mi madre no responde.- comentó colgando el aparato, volvió a levantarlo y esta vez decidió llamar a Yamcha, su novio no podía dejarla sola en esa situación, él siempre respondía y no creía que se negara a ir por ella aunque fuera demasiado noche, en verdad que quería largarse del departamento de ese sujeto, con su compañero de trabajo cerca era el lugar menos seguro para estar después de la solitaria avenida.

\- _¡Hola!-_ expresaron del otro lado de la línea.

\- _¡Cariño soy Bulma!-_ dijo alegre al escuchar la voz de su novio, pero pudo captar de pronto el ensordecedor ruido.- _¿Dónde estás?_ \- preguntó intuyendo el sitio donde él se encontraba.

\- _Estoy en una discoteca con mis amigos mi amor así que hablamos mañana.-_ contestó y sin esperar cortó la comunicación. No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, su única oportunidad para salir de ahí se había ido, miró el reloj en la mesa de noche y vio que eran cerca de las 12 de la madrugada. Dio un suspiro colgando el auricular, bajó la vista sintiéndose mal y se puso de pie para ver al hombre entrando al baño.

\- ¡Kami! ¿Qué va a ser de mí ésta noche?- susurró acostándose sobre las sábanas que no se molestó ni en apartar para meterse en ellas.

Cuando la mujer había colgado el teléfono él sonrió triunfante al saber que nadie iría por ella, eso significaba que obligadamente iba a pasar la noche en su cama, su plan no podía salir mejor. Se metió al baño y se dio una ligera ducha caliente, el clima estaba bastante frió así que tendría que encender la calefacción en cualquier momento pues en la madrugada se intensificaban las bajas temperaturas. Tardó no más de cinco minutos cuando estaba saliendo con una toalla en su cintura mientras secaba su cabello con otra, posó su mirada en la chica recostada en su cama y una sonrisa sátira se dibujó en sus labios, fue hasta el closet sacando un bóxer negro, quitó sin dudar la tela de su cintura vistiéndose frente a la mujer que no se había movido de su pose y fue hasta ella observándola dormida.

\- Que aburrida eres.- manifestó yendo a encender la calefacción, pero al parecer la chica en verdad estaba dormida pues no respondió absolutamente nada, quitó las sábanas de un lado de la cama y se metió en ellas acostándose para verla. Después que él había entrado al baño el sueño acabó venciendo prontamente a la peliazul pues se sentía bastante cansa y a pesar de haber luchado un par de minutos por mantenerse despierta finalmente terminó cerrado sus pesados párpados. Vegeta la miró posando sus ojos en los rasgos femeninos de su rostro, tenía una nariz respinga, mejillas rosadas y labios carnosos con el mismo tinte, bajó lentamente su escudriño por su cuello esbelto hasta reparar en su pecho que se movía en una respiración acompasada, siguió su recorrido y se detuvo a apreciar su pequeña cintura, tenía una figura hermosa, en verdad que era atrayente, descendió un poco más observando en sus desnudas piernas que se veían tersas y delicadas finalizando su escudriño en sus pequeños pies descalzos, respiró profundo y se acostó boca arriba dejando salir una bocanada de aire, por ahora no podía tocarla, es cierto que ella estaba ahí en su cama, a su merced… bajo su acecho, pero tampoco era un abusivo que iba a manosearla cuando ella estaba indefensa, no era su estilo. Decidió dormirse a los pocos minutos, el trajín del día había agotado sus energías y necesitaba estar repuesto para la mañana.

El muchacho abrió los ojos lentamente después de unas horas de descanso, bostezó abriendo sus párpados que rogaban por que los volviera a cerrar, pero no podía darse el lujo de seguir durmiendo pues necesitaba prepararse para comenzar su día, se repuso un poco frotando sus ojos con una mano e hizo el intento por sentarse pero sintió algo pesado sobre él, recordó a la mujer a su lado y giró su rostro para mirarla encontrándola encima de él abrazándolo, el brazo de la chica estaba aferrado a su cintura y su cabeza reposaba en su pecho mientras mantenía su pierna desnuda sobre su cadera, notó que la rodilla le rozaba su entrepierna que ya se encontraba un poco abultada, sonrió con picardía sintiendo una pequeña sensación de exaltación en su miembro, no podía negar que si ella fuera su amante la despertaría con caricias para hacerle el amor ahí mismo. Suspiró tocando su entrecejo con su dedo índice y pulgar tratando de controlar sus instintos, él no era un maldito abusivo y mucho menos un patán para hacer algo contra su voluntad, tenía tiempo para lograr hacer caer a la chiquilla bajo su dominio con su pleno consentimiento, así que por ahora la dejaría en paz. Quitó el brazo de la peliazul deslizándose bajo su cuerpo que lo aprisionaba para dejarla dormida en la misma pose, entró al baño para lavarse la cara y hacer sus necesidades matutinas, luego fue hasta el closet vistiéndose con un pantalón deportivo, camiseta, sudadera y tenis, cogió una toalla pequeña y salió dándole un último vistazo a la joven que se removió un poco al sentir la falta de calor corporal, llegó hasta la sala agarrando las llaves que estaban en la mesita de centro dirigiéndose en seguida a la cocina, sacó de la nevera su botellón de agua y salió de su apartamento para subir hasta el último piso del edificio donde se encontraba el gimnasio, su rutina siempre era la misma, hacía su sesión de ejercicios de las 5 a las 7 de la mañana, luego se daba su tiempo para desayunar, ducharse y vestirse, a las 8 estaba saliendo hacia su empresa, ahora que trabajaba con la peliazul nada cambiaba acepción del lugar de trabajo.

Entrenó su cuerpo como sus músculos demandaban, inició el estiramiento durante los primeros 20 minutos dejando escuchar su respiración agitada y golpeada resonar en la solitaria habitación donde solo las máquinas y pesas lo acompañaban, su entrenamiento se prolongó hasta las siete de la mañana cuando el sol ya había salido completamente, Vegeta recordó a la chica en su habitación deteniendo sus movimientos, estaba en el piso haciendo flexiones con los brazos tras su cabeza manteniendo sus piernas encogidas, se quedó sentado recordando a la muchacha que ya debía haber despertado y seguramente lo buscaba, se puso de pie tomando la toalla que estaba en el piso junto a él secando su rostro sudado, agarró la botella destapándola para tomar un par de tragos marchando hacia la salida, tomó el elevador rápidamente hasta llegar al piso de su departamento, salió de éste y caminó por el pasillo a paso apresurado, sacó las llaves de su bolsillo abriendo la puerta dejándolas en la mesa de la sala yendo directamente a su dormitorio encontrándose a la chica completamente dormida.

\- Mujer despierta.- habló aproximándose a ella para tocar su hombro. La peliazul se removió entre las sábanas adoptando posición fetal abrazando una de las grandes almohadas.- Se nos hará tarde.- volvió a decir pero la chica seguía renuente, caminó hasta la pared del lado derecho de la cama apagando la calefacción, suspiró hastiado y sonrió acercándose a Bulma tirando de un jalón la sábana que la cubría.- ¡Despierta!- elevó su voz haciendo que ella brincara asustada.

\- ¿Qué demonios?- articuló restregando su ojo izquierdo con su dedo índice mirando al joven frente ella.- ¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué me despiertas así?- preguntó sentándose al borde de la cama buscando sus zapatos en el piso.

\- Llegaremos tarde así que apresúrate.- respondió dejando su botella de agua que tomaba a tragos en el buró.

\- Definitivamente no tienes modales.- reprochó la joven caminando hasta pararse frente a él, posó sus ojos turquesa en su piel bronceada de su cuello mirando que unas gotas descendía por este.- ¿Por qué sudas?- cuestionó aproximándose para poner su dedo medio e índice en su mejilla recogiendo el sudor que deslizaba por esta. Vegeta entreabrió la boca imperceptiblemente sin despegar su penetrante vista de las orbes celestes de la chica que lo escudriñaba muy de cerca notando un incómodo calor por su cercanía y el dulce aroma que golpeó sus fosas nasales descolocándolo.

\- Fui a entrenar.- contestó con la boca seca al sentir los dedos de ella pasearse por sobre la chamarra en su tórax limpiando el sudor que había quitado de su piel. Tragó lentamente y cerró sus labios disimuladamente evitando mostrar lo tenso que ella lo estaba poniendo.

\- ¿A entrenar? ¿Dónde?- inquirió curiosa dando un paso atrás para verlo de pies a cabeza, el hombre lucía un traje deportivo y se miraba agitado.

\- Al gimnasio del edificio, ahora deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas y dúchate.- indicó señalando el cuarto de baño con su mirada volviendo enseguida sus ojos a la chica sintiéndose irritado.- En el closet hay toallas limpias.- agregó saliendo de la habitación, necesitaba apresurarse o llegarían tarde, no rompería su rutina por la loca en su recámara. Sonrió pensando en que la chiquilla había resultado más atrevida de lo que creyó, anoche no quería quedarse en su habitación y ahora como si nada invadía su espacio personal, sin olvidar que ella se había pegado más de la cuenta mientras dormían, llegó a la cocina sacando de la nevera y despensa los ingredientes necesarios para preparar un sándwich, colocó todo sobre la barra desayunadora y preparó dos emparedados.

Bulma arrugó sus cejas al verlo salir ¡Que poco cortés era ese sujeto! Caminó hasta el closet y sacó una toalla limpia tal como él le había indicado, se apresuró entrando al baño quedándose un momento en la entrada observando lo pulcro que lucía.- ¿Siempre tiene que ser tan ordenado?- susurró cerrando la puerta, se quitó la ropa colocándola sobre el lavabo y se metió a la ducha abriendo el grifo del agua caliente, _¡Maldito Vegeta! ¿Cómo puede ser tan brusco con una chica tan linda como yo? ¡No merece ni que le dirija la palabra! ¡Ni siquiera pudo ser lo suficientemente gentil en ofrecerme una barra de jabón o un cepillo de dientes para asear mi boca!_ Pensó mientras se lavaba el cuerpo con un poco de shampoo que había en un bote. Se aseó con prisa, necesitaba ir a su casa antes que a la empresa, Bulma Briefs no podía lucir la misma ropa que el día anterior en la oficina, además, le hacían falta sus cremas, maquillaje y secadora para retirar el agua de su cabello mojado. Salió del baño habiendo secado su cuerpo y volviéndose a vestir con las mismas prendas, fue hasta la sala y miró del otro lado la cocina donde estaba su compañero.

\- ¡Oye! Necesito ir casa.- habló enojada llegando frente a la barra donde él terminaba de hacer su café.

\- ¿Estás loca? La corporación capsula está muy lejos de donde nos encontramos ahora chiquilla, iremos a la empresa directamente.- aseveró colocando un plato con el sándwich frente a ella que bajó la vista para observar fijamente los alimentos unos segundos, arqueó una ceja y volvió sus ojos turquesa a él.

\- No como estas cosas por la mañana.- afirmó arrugando su nariz con desagrado.- ¿Tienes fruta?- preguntó sin dejar de verlo, Vegeta marcó de más su entrecejo y la miró enojado.

\- ¡Idiota! Con razón estás tan delgada.- aseveró retirando el plato para comenzar a comer sin prestarle más atención.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Mi cuerpo es perfecto!- expresó la peliazul engreída colocando sus manos en su cintura, ella tenía una figura que cuidar y no se atragantaría de harinas siendo tan temprano. Vegeta la ignoró mientras devoraba ambos sándwich, la mujer era demasiado latosa y quejosa, tomó su café mirándola abrir su nevera sin pedir permiso sacando una manzana para comenzar a comerla a mordidas. Terminó su desayuno y se paró para lavar la vajilla sucia, cuando terminó fue hasta su cuarto dejando a la chiquilla sola, miró el reloj en el buró a un lado de su cama, ya eran las 7:30, solo le quedaba media hora para estar listo, se metió al baño y se dio una ducha rápida, cuando salió por suerte la mujer no estaba en su habitación, buscó un traje en su closet y se vistió apresurado saliendo a la sala.

\- Vámonos, en autobus tardaremos más en llegar.- habló llamando la atención de la muchacha que estaba sentada en uno de los sofás, ella se puso de pie tomando su bolso que había sacado de su alcoba mientras él se duchaba. - ¡No iré en transporte público!- aseguró cruzándose de brazos.- Prefiero no ir a la empresa.- agregó volviéndose a sentar de golpe.

\- No retrasaré un día de trabajo por tus caprichos.- rugió ya harto de sus niñerías, tomó las llaves que estaban en la mesa de centro en la sala y se aproximó a ella con todas las intenciones de obligarla a salir de ahí a como fuera.

\- No me moveré de éste lugar para ir a la oficina Vegeta, mejor llamaré a mi padre para que me envíe el chofer e iré a casa.- expuso molesta amurrando sus labios en un puchero infantil y voluble, ella no pensaba pisar el autobus por ningún motivo y él no era quien para exigirle nada.

\- Eres una mocosa berrinchuda.- gruñó el joven al momento de tomarla por la muñeca y ponerla de pie de un jalón violento.

\- ¡Auch! ¿Qué crees que haces?- chilló tratando de zafarse del fuerte agarre en su mano alzando la vista para detallar sus facciones duras, la penetrante mirada obscura de sus ojos ónix que él le dedicaba la hizo dudar un poco haciéndola querer apartar su brazo de su aferre.

\- ¡Iremos ahora quieras o no!- para cuando Bulma procesó las palabras ya se encontraba en los brazos de Vegeta que la cargaba a la salida como a un costal de papas.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Bájame!- gritó pataleando sintiendo la mano de él en sus piernas y notando su trasero casi expuesto sintiendo como la falda se le había subido demás.- ¡Maldición bájame!

\- ¡Cállate!- demandó cerrando la puerta de su apartamento sosteniendo fuerte a la chica. Bulma le dio un par de golpes en su espalda cuando él comenzó a caminar por el pasillo pero parecía que al tipo no le dolían sus golpes.

\- ¡Suéltame!- gritó pero solo percibió apretarse el agarre en su muslo ¿¡Cómo se atrevían ese tarado a ponerle una mano encima!? Se removió nuevamente inquieta por quererse bajar pero él siguió avanzando como si nada, la bajó cuando llegaron al ascensor que se abrió a los segundos, le colocó una mano en la espalda empujándola dentro de éste sin ninguna clase de delicadeza.

\- ¡Idiota! ¡Deja de tratarme así!- se quejó observando al hombre con una sonrisa de burla en sus labios.- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?- inquirió exaltada poniéndose frente a él para encararlo, Vegeta posó sus ojos ónix en ella y amplió la sonrisa mostrando sus dientes blancos.

\- Eres muy fácil de manejar.- respondió volviendo su vista al frente.- La resistencia que intentas poner es nula.

\- ¡Eres una animal!- gritó ella sacando de su bolsito el móvil, cuando lo encendió pudo notar que su batería estaba por terminarse.- ¡Diablos! No tengo carga y ni siquiera crédito ¡Maldita sea! Podría llamar a Yamcha ahora para que venga por mi.- se quejó volviendo a meter el teléfono en la cartera cerrando el zipper con arrebato.

\- ¿Y qué le dirás? ¿Qué venga a recogerte a mi apartamento?- preguntó sonriendo girando su rostro para ver la expresión molesta de la peliazul que bufó hastiada.

\- Eres un insoportable.

\- ¿O le dirás que dormiste conmigo?- volvió a interrogar divertido.

\- ¡Cierra la boca! Yo no he dormido contigo.- moduló sulfurada observándolo con fiereza.

\- ¿Qué clase de lógica usas mujer? Te pasaste la noche en mi cama, abrazada a mí ¿Y niegas haber dormido conmigo?- dijo soltando una carcajada para salir del elevador cuando éste abrió sus puertas.

\- Eres un verdadero imbécil.- logró decir alcanzándolo, caminó un poco tras de él hasta que salieron del edificio. Los siguientes minutos avanzaron por la acera sin decirse absolutamente nada, Bulma estaba tan furiosa porque el tipo prácticamente la había obligado a irse en el autobus, se detuvieron al llegar a una esquina donde había varias personas esperando a que llegara el transporte. La peliazul bajó su mirada para observar sus botines, llevó sus manos hasta su falda que tenía un par de arrugas y amurró sus labios molesta, no podía lucir peor ese día ¿Qué sería de ella si aparecía algún paparazi para fotografiarla en esas fachas? No quería ni imaginárselo, sus ojos ardieron de solo pensar en lo que podría pasar. Levantó la vista cuando escuchó el motor del vehículo frente a ella y miró a la gente que abordaba.

\- Date prisa.- escuchó a Vegeta decirle, lo vio y subió antes que él encontrándose sin un lugar vació, habían personas tanto sentadas como paradas, ella apenas podía caber en un pequeño espacio, giró su rostro asustada cuando sintió a alguien posicionarse a sus espaldas y pegada a su cuerpo.- ¡Ay, eres tú!- dijo un poco aliviada al ver que era Vegeta tras ella, el autobus arrancó de golpe y la chica no tuvo tiempo de sostenerse de nada.

\- Sujétate.- regañó su compañero de trabajo que la había tomado de la cintura evitando que cayera.

\- No hay de donde.- le respondió mirando el interior del transporte completamente abarrotado, el muchacho la tomó del hombro girándola para colocar una mano en su espalda, los movimientos del camión al detenerse eran bastante bruscos por lo que a ella no le quedó de otra que abrazarse a la cintura de él logrando ponerse nerviosa después de un rato, podía apreciar sus músculos bajo ese traje entallado que usaba, elevó su vista y escudriñó su rostro detallando sus facciones varoniles serias, de verdad que el tipo era atractivo, no podía negar que si ella no tuviera novio se hubiera fijado en él como algo más que un simple compañero de trabajo, Vegeta bajó la mirada al sentirse observado encontrándose con los ojos turquesa de la mujer.

\- ¿Tardaremos mucho?- preguntó escondiendo su rostro en su tórax con sus mejillas totalmente rojas, podía notar claramente el calor del cuerpo del sujeto pegado a ella haciéndola sentir realmente incómoda, quería tirarse por una ventana y alejarse de él lo más pronto posible.

\- Si ¿Cuál es la prisa?- cuestionó y la femenina alzó la vista para mirarlo que iba con una mano sujeta a la barra del techo del vehículo.

\- Me duelen los pies.- mintió, no iba a hacerle saber que su cercanía la ponía nerviosa.

\- Eres fastidiosa.- dijo él paseando un poco su palma por su espalda hasta colocarla en su cintura, tenía que concentrarse, no podía dejarse llevar por el roce del vientre de la muchacha que percibía en su entrepierna, cada vez que el autobus se movía sus cuerpos se apretaban, estaba pensando seriamente en soltarla y dejarla caer, era demasiado tentador estar de esa manera tan íntima sin poder tocarla demás. Pasaron el resto del trayecto en silencio sintiendo a la mujer totalmente pegada a su cuerpo, 35 minutos después bajaron en la última parada que los dejaba a unas cuadras de la empresa.

\- Estamos lejos de la empresa Vegeta.- dijo asustada cruzando la calle junto a él.

\- Solo son un par de cuadras escandalosa.- manifestó apresurando el paso que ella seguía a duras penas, ya habían recorrido un buen trayecto cuando Vegeta escuchó un golpe a sus espaldas que lo hizo detenerse y voltear a ver.

\- ¡Demonios! ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó acercándose a Bulma que estaba tirada boca abajo en el piso, ella se incorporó quedando sentada siendo ayudada por el joven, tocó su tobillo y alzó sus ojos húmedo hacia él.

\- Mi pie, me duele.- se quejó sollozando dejando escapar las lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas, miró que Vegeta se aproximó a ella tomando su pantorrilla para alzarla un poco y poder quitarle zapato observando su tobillo inflamado y rojo.

\- Esto necesita verlo un médico.- indicó volviéndole a colocar la bota, cerró el cierre lentamente mirando que ella ponía una expresión de dolor mientras gimoteaba suavemente.

\- Duele mucho.- habló con voz quebrada tocando por sobre su zapato su pie.

\- Deja de llorar, pareces una niña.- aseveró poniendo una mano en su espalda y la otra bajo sus piernas alzándola sin esfuerzo, Bulma se aferró a su cuello al sentir que era levantada, recostó su cabeza en su hombro aspirando ligeramente el perfume masculino que se desprendía del cuerpo del hombre, pasó su lengua por sus labios dejándose cargar, podía percibir la mano caliente aferrada a su pierna y su fuerte brazo sostenerla por atrás. Él notó la suavidad de su piel en su palma e inhaló el aroma embriagador que desprendía de su cabello, la mujer parecía estar cómoda, pero la verdad era que no pesaba nada.

\- Vegeta.- llamó mirándolo calmando sus sollozos, él bajó su vista un segundo para luego tornarla al frente.- La gente nos ve.- dijo pues las personas que pasaban cerca volvían sus ojos curiosos a ellos cuando iban llegando a la entrada del edificio.

\- ¿Te preocupan esas cosas tan banales?- interrogó con su voz gruesa que resonó más ronca en el oído de Bulma que estaba cerca de su pecho, ella dejó de verlo.

\- Tengo una reputación que cuidar.- aseguró relajándose en los brazos de él al verse dentro de la empresa.

\- Que estupidez.- articuló el muchacho frunciendo el ceño al sentirse observado por los empleados que detuvieron sus labores cuando miraron entrar a la heredera que era llevada por el dueño de las compañía Ouji, Vegeta gruñó por lo bajo haciendo que algunos disimularan. Unas mujeres que estaban en la recepción comenzaron a murmurar chismes sobre la peliazul, se preguntaban si la chica estaría saliendo con el atractivo Vegeta Ouji, otras afirmaron casi seguras que ellos tenían una relación y las demás acusaron a la oji turquesa de estarle poniendo los cuernos a su novio, la pareja entró ignorando a las personas en el vestíbulo y subieron al ascensor, Bulma se sintió un poco incómoda, había notado todos los ojos de sus trabajadores sobre ambos, no estaba bien que la vieran llegar de esa forma a su oficina pero no podía hacer más, su tobillo ya se sentía apretado dentro de su bota intuyendo que se había inflamado demasiado.

\- Necesito que un médico me revise.- comentó arrugando sus cejas delgadas cuando el joven comenzó a moverse al salir del elevador, avanzó por el largo pasillo y al entrar en el bufet de la peliazul pudieron notar a Yamcha que estaba sentado en el sofá esperando a su novia que al verla en brazos de Vegeta se puso de pie mirándolos con rabia.

\- ¿Qué demonios significa esto Bulma?- preguntó inmediatamente aproximándose a la pareja, Vegeta bajó con suavidad a la muchacha de sus brazos y ella se apoyó en su piernas no lesionada dejando su brazo en el hombro del sujeto sosteniéndose de él.

\- Di un mal paso y me lastimé el tobillo.- respondió haciendo una mueca de dolor, comenzó a caminar con la ayuda de su compañero que la sostuvo de la cintura ignorando al tipo que miraba la escena incrédulo. Yamcha abrió sus ojos sorprendido y apretó la mandíbula irritado.

\- ¡No me refiero a eso!- vociferó al verla sentarse en la silla de su escritorio sin prestarle la mayor atención a su estado lastimado.

\- ¿Puedes llamar al doctor por favor?- pidió Bulma a Vegeta que asintió tomando el teléfono que estaba en la mesa marcando el número en el teclado de un médico amigo suyo.- Deja de gritar Yamcha.- agregó volteando a ver al chico que golpeó el escritorio con fuerza haciendo que Ouji frunciera el entrecejo furioso posando su mirada penetrante en él.

\- ¡Maldita sea! Cuando llamé a tu casa tu padre me dijo que no llegaste a dormir ¿Quieres explicarme eso?- interrogó con furia golpeando nuevamente la madera.

\- Solo estaba trabajando.- respondió la femenina manteniendo la calma que no sentía sacando unos papeles de la gaveta del lado derecho sin siquiera mirarlo, el tono que su novio estaba usando la estaba haciendo enojar, él era el menos indicado para pedirle explicaciones pues ella sabía que le era infiel, siempre acabó perdonándolo ya sea porque lo amaba o porque estaba tan acostumbrada a estar en esa relación que no podía terminar con él aunque supiera que tenía encuentros con otras mujeres.

\- ¡Mírame cuando te estoy hablando!- gritó fastidiado.

\- ¡Cálmate Yamcha!- habló la chica mirando a su novio que mantenía el ceño fruncido observándola de manera acusadora.

\- Necesito que vengas… sí, creo que es una luxación en el tobillo… a la empresa de la corporación capsula… bien.- escuchó la peliazul a Vegeta hablar para girar su rostro y verlo colgar el auricular.

\- Vendrá en 15 minutos.- dijo él y ella le regaló una sonrisa mirándolo caminar hasta el sofá, sabía que necesitaba que primero revisaran a la chiquilla para comenzar con sus labores, aunque dependía de lo que el doctor dijera, esperaba que eso no retrasara el trabajo que tenían pendiente.

\- ¡Mierda Bulma! No duermes en tu casa y te veo llegar con ese tipo.- exclamó señalando al sujeto desencadenante de sus celos que enseguida dirigió su obscura mirada al gusano que comenzaba a irritarlo con sus gritos.

\- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer, desde hace mucho tiempo lo dejaste de hacer y supongo que así como tú yo también puedo tomarme mis libertades.- expuso perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba, se inclinó para bajar el zipper de su bota sintiendo que su pie dolía aún más al tenerlo sin soporte. Arrugó sus labios y volvió a subir el cierre lentamente. Yamcha se colocó frente a la peliazul poniendo sus manos a los lados del posa brazos de la silla haciendo que ella echara su cuerpo hacia atrás al verlo tan cerca.

\- Dime la verdad ¿¡Pasaste la noche con este estúpido!?- cuestionó volviendo a apuntar a Vegeta que solo se limito a observar la discusión. Ella lo miro un poco temerosa, jamás había visto al joven actuar tan agresivo.

\- Eso no te incumbe.- respondió en susurro.

\- ¡Maldita sea Bulma! ¡Te estás portando como vulgar ramera!- expresó con vos ronca tomándola con fuerza los hombros.

\- ¡Me lastimas!- gimió ella cerrando sus ojos al sentir el fuerte agarre arder en su piel percibiendo como Yamcha comenzó a zarandearla enérgicamente, vio casi en cámara lenta a Vegeta aparecerse tras el muchacho y de pronto se sintió liberada de la presión al tiempo que miró el puño de su compañero impactarse en el rostro de su novio seguido de un fuerte sonido por el impacto, dio un pequeño brinquito en su silla por la sorpresa y abrió sus ojos un poco más al ver al hombre tirado en el piso con hilos de sangre saliendo de su boca y nariz.

\- No vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima o vas a lamentarlo insecto.- amenazó Vegeta agachándose para tomar del cuello al inútil que lo miraba con rabia.

\- ¡Tú no tienes porque meterte en esto!- gritó el tipo empujando a Ouji para ponerse de pie mientras que con su mano limpiaba el reguero de sangre en su boca.

\- ¡Vegeta, Yamsha, ya basta! No permitiré que hagan una escena en mi bufet.- bramó ella saliendo del sobresalto al ver esa escena violenta.- Es mejor que tú te vayas.- manifestó escudriñando con sus ojos turquesa a su novio que desvió su atención a la femenina en cuanto escuchó su voz.- No quiero volver a verte en mi vida.

\- No me iré hasta que me aclares todo.- expresó enfado detallando su mano llena del líquido vital rojo.

\- O te vas… o te saco yo mismo.- se escuchó al empresario decir acercándose al tipo que retrocedió temeroso un paso.

\- No te metas Vegeta.- lo detuvo la peliazul tomando su brazo.- Te vas o llamó a seguridad para que te saque.- aseguró dirigiéndose a Yamcha poniéndose de pie mientras se sostenía con una mano del escritorio.

\- No eres más que basura Bulma.- expuso el chico dolido viéndola fijamente.

Bulma se acercó dando un par de brincos y lo bofeteó sin pensarlo en ambas mejillas con todas las fuerzas que tenía, no iba a permitir que ese imbécil la siguiera ofendiendo de esa manera ¿Cómo era posible que ella se hubiera fijado en ese tipo? Sintió un nudo en su garganta bajando la mirada hacia un punto inespecífico en el piso y las lágrimas que se formaron en sus ojos turquesa fueron inevitables, sollozó tratando de ahogar su llanto y alzó la vista para observarlo.- La única basura que veo eres tú, que ciega estuve todo este tiempo al soportarte sabiendo que me eras infiel.- soltó con amargura llevando sus manos a su rostro. Vegeta, pese a que la chiquilla le habían advertido que no se metiera no dudó al ver a la peliazul llorar a causa de la sabandija en tomar por el cuello a Yamcha arrastrándolo hasta la puerta.

\- ¡Déjame!- gritó el sujeto tratando de zafarse de su agarre pero él lo llevó hasta la salida soltándolo de un empujón para cerrar la puerta con seguro volviendo hacia la muchacha que estaba sentándose con esfuerzo en la silla.

\- Deja de llorar como estúpida por esa escoria.- comentó aproximándose a ella que elevó sus ojos cristalinos arrugando sus delgadas cejas.

\- Tú no sabes nada.- contestó con la voz temblorosa entre sollozos.

\- No necesito saber lo que es evidente, el gusano no es más que un bastardo.- manifestó y la peliazul lo tomó del brazo para jalarlo, el joven avanzó el par de pasos que los separaban descendiendo la mirada para verla al momento en que lo abrazó por la cintura recostando su cabeza en su abdomen, la heredera necesita sentirse reconfortada, necesitaba su consuelo.

* * *

 **RinPink Susaiyajin:** ¡Hola mis amores! Me tardé mucho en actualizar éste fic pero es que le he puesto más empeño en avanzar la historia de "Esclava de tu amor" que si no estás leyendo te invito a que lo hagas, sé que te gustará :3

El capítulo se centra en la pareja principal, pero necesitaba detallar bien el cómo comienzan a relacionarse y el final da pie para lo que surgirá en el futuro con ellos dos, en el otro veremos interacción de los otros personajes así que no se preocupen jeje Por fin Bulma pudo desprender de esa tormentosa relación a la que estaba unida con Yamcha y quien mejor que Vegeta para apoyarla y darle su consuelo.

Bueno, espero que me dejen sus comentarios, me deprime que no lo hagan la verdad, hay muchas que leen anónimamente pero agradecería que me escriban sus dudas o aunque sea un "actualiza"

Disculpen las faltas ortográficas :1

Nos leemos a la próxima. Chain n.n


End file.
